Personal Space, Dam It!
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Like all other nights, Nico takes it hard. He breaks down every now and then with Jason supporting him. One night, Percy found out that Nico has been hurting lately, trying to run away from problems. He's determined to help the younger demigod but little does he know he's causing this problem. On the process of running away, Nico meets a boy who looks like him but older.[ Percico ]
1. Chapter 1: One Of Those Nights

**A/N: Yeah, hey there. This is my second Percico fanfic and I appreciate the reviews on my other fanfic called "Embarrassment? Nahhh, Just Love". *Cough* Okay, in this fanfic, Nico is 13 and it's been 3 years since his sister passed and Percy is 16 as well as Jason. Now that that's out of the way, I want to let you guys know what inspired me to write this fanfic. I've seen So Contagious |Percy+Nico| on YouTube and it struck me right in the feels. I've been listening to So Contagious by Acceptance throughout the process of writing this fanfic down. I also would like to point out how part of this relates to my life but lighter. Instead of talking to someone about it, I'd rather keep the problem to myself. It hurts to know that the person I like would never like me back due to her disgust of people in the LGBT community. But I don't want to bore you with my life so that's a story for another time. **

**Song: So Contagious by Acceptance (just to get the mood right) **

**Warning: Please, if you're against boys loving each other, turn back now. I don't like dealing with people who've been told to turn back due to boyxboy content and be against it. I don't want my wrath to befall upon you. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick is the king of awesome so therefore, hail him!**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Chapter One**

_Sobs. Sniff. Sobs. _

Every night, Nico di Angelo would often shadow travel to Camp Jupiter to visit his friend, Jason Grace. The only demigod who knew his secret and he had put his trust in the blonde guy. Ever since his sister's death and the announcement of.. _gulp_.. Percy and Annabeth's relationship, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be in Bianca's arms and let his big sister comfort him. Sadly, that isn't so possible now. Every day, he would keep an eye on the son of Poseidon and turned away whenever the blonde daughter of Athena was in his line of sight. Now, it all came down on him and he couldn't think of anyone else to confide in until he remembered the blonde boy.

Normally, he sulked by himself and let the shadows of his cabin engulf him by the night. Nico has thought of cutting his wrists multiple times but to see Bianca's face worrying about him ached more than just cutting himself. His bed sheets and pillows were always wet due to crying himself to sleep. And, to be honest, it was hard to keep the façade up whenever morning struck and told him to get out of the cabin for breakfast. It was unexpected to see the Son of Hades _actually_ have emotions or care for others than him. _Gee_, he's just like everyone else but others seem to think otherwise. He's had his own problems to deal with.

The pain in his chest never ceased to diminish. Every. Single. Day. It devours him at night and stays quietly locked up in a cage by morning. It knows its limits and it pushes Nico to the point where he breaks down crying. During those times, he accepts the fact that no one will come to his aid. Probably not Hazel since, from her time, she'd probably freak out. This night, though, he made his decision and went to pour down his feelings on Jason.

**Nico's POV **

I rub my eyes slowly as the tears spill down my cheeks. I take in short intakes of air and groan in frustration. The son of Jupiter laid his right hand on my shoulder and began rubbing it to comfort me. I tried to stop the tears that threaten to spill but it came like a waterfall. "Sshhh. There, there. Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked. I would've smacked him in the head saying _that's not what you want to say to someone when they're crying their eyes out on a sore subject, genius_. But instead, I bite my lip and nod my head cautiously.

"Every night, Jason. I think of sinking the blade of a razor into my skin to distract me from emotional pain but something will always stop me from doing so. Bianca. She… Her face appears at the back of my head when I close my eyes and I could hear her telling me to stop. But every time I open my eyes, to think that she's there, comforting me, she's not. She's gone and reality hits me hard like a brick. She's dead!" I shout and clench my fists. This isn't the first time I broke down about my sister. I don't hold back this time and let my cries of frustration ring around the room. Jason kept quiet, a sign to let me go on.

"Knowing Bianca isn't there anymore isn't the only thing that hits me hard to knock the life out of me. It's the possibility that Hazel can never be of comfort because back in her times, this sort of thing was forbidden. I can never talk to anyone if you are not around." I admitted. My sobs soften and I sigh. Jason hands me a glass of water–Wait, where'd that come from?– and I took it. I bring the glass to my lips and drank, letting the clear liquid down my throat before sighing again.

"I know I can never have Percy and I'm aware of that. But sometimes it just takes me by surprise and I remember my sister isn't there to support me. It hurts! I don't ever want to see his face but at the same time, I crave at least a bit of attention when I get out of my cabin. It's confusing but that's all what I am, right? A confusing little loner." I frown and hide my face with my hands. I muffle the sobs that are breaking through and breathe heavily. Jason coddled me like always and gave me reassuring pats.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Nico. I'm sure Bianca is happy to know that now, you have someone to support you. I am glad to be here for you and I'm willing to help you through. I know it's hard to like someone so much but they don't reciprocate your feelings back. You deserve so much more than that, Nico. C'mon, smile a bit. It wouldn't hurt." The blonde pulled back and pinched my cheek softly. My crying decreased and I tried my best to not push this guy over. I'm crying, for Hera's sake! I don't think it's possible to smile while crying. And I rarely smiled so I guess it's fine to try it out now. I took in a deep breath and slowly let the ends of my lip curl up into a small smile. He smiled back and went to put a comforting arm around me but, knowing better, I prodded him on the chest with my index finger and kept him in his place.

"No touching" I stated firmly. He chuckled and gave me another pat. "See, there's the Nico I know." He smiled. I chuckled and punched him on the shoulder lightly. The smile dropped and he looked at me seriously. "Will you be okay for the night?" He asked. _Am I going to be okay? Will I be able to cope up with it for this night? It's going to be okay in the morning, I'm sure. But how am I sure I won't be back in the covers, crying?_

I nod after a few seconds of thinking and stood up for my leave. "Thanks again, Jason. You're a great friend." I smiled at him and when he returned it, I walked to the darkest part of the room to shadow travel back to my cabin. I swear, after all that sobbing and the shadow traveling, I'm ready to hit the covers and sleep. I let the shadows envelope me and the next thing I know, I'm staring at a pair of mesmerizing green eyes.

I stumble back and stare, horrified at the teen sitting on my bed. "What're you doing here?!" I hissed. Percy smiled brightly at me but the smile dropped when he took in my state. My eyes were red due to crying hard and his gaze traveled down to my tear-stained cheeks. I frown and cross my arms. He continues to inspect my weary form and stands up to walk towards me. "Nico, what happened?!" He spreads his arms wide and before I could back away, his arms wrap themselves around me in a bear hug. I struggle to keep the blush down and frown more after realizing what he can do to me. One second, I wish to avoid him then next, I crave for him already. I purse my lips when I felt my eyes become watery and a sob threatens to escape my lips. I took in his salty and sweet scent that lulled my mind down but given the circumstance, I'm one sob away from breaking down again.

When I don't respond, the green-eyed teen leans back and looks me in the eye. "Please tell me. You know I'm here for you. You could tell me anything" He smiled in sympathy and completely disentangles himself from me. A low growl emitted from my throat may it be from loss of touch or the annoyance I felt right now. "I don't need to tell you anything. Get out" I stated harshly and looked away. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore since the tears in my eyes are falling down slowly again. Oh no, this isn't good. When he doesn't move, I contemplated on looking back but decided otherwise. A few seconds pass as silence invaded my cabin when suddenly, he placed both his hands on my shoulders to turn me around.

"Nico, please, let me help. I don't want to see you hurting" He whispered low, his voice filled with concern as he made a move to turn me around. I frowned more and yanked away from his grip. My breathing went heavy as the tears continue to slide down. I wipe them with the sleeve of my aviator jacket and stare hard at the floor. "Can't you just leave me be? I don't need your pity!" I shouted. Before I could stop it, a sniff and a sob broke out. I kept my head low and hoped for the best that he leaves.

"Nico, please–" he reached a hand to touch me.

"Just leave!"

I bowed my head in attempt to hide my face. I heard the brunette sigh before he made his way towards the door. "If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. Good night, Nico" and with that, he left and closed the door. I stood in the center of my cabin, tears pouring down on my cheeks. It doesn't take long before I completely broke and tears went and go. I plopped down on my bed and nuzzled my head on my newly washed pillow. Tears streamed down my cheek and were absorbed by the soft material supporting my head. I made no move of changing my clothes, deciding to change when daylight came, and curled into a fetal position before falling asleep heavily.

* * *

Morning came and I yawned, stretching my back, and went to rest room to wash my face. I sighed and looked at the mirror. I could see faint traces of tears and my eyes were a soft tinge of red as proof of crying. I splashed water on my face before drying off. I changed into a new pair of clothes, which unsurprisingly is a pair of pants and another black shirt with a different design of skulls. I retreated from the room and went out to grab breakfast. _Keep mind, Nico. Don't talk to him. Ignore him. Forget everything that happened last night and you'll be fine_. I thought to myself as I made my way to the dining area.

After picking out my choice of food, I took my seat on the Hades' table and ate quietly. Other campers were busy talking with their friends and I was here, alone on the table. I took a steady breath and chanced a glance at the Poseidon table to find that Percy wasn't there. It's to be expected since the teen loved to sleep so much. As for I, I didn't take sleep well. I turned back to my food when someone poked me on the shoulder. I placed the chicken leg down on my plate and turned my head to see the boy I've been dreading to see. He smiled and took a seat beside me. "Isn't that against the rules?" I said plainly and looked down at my plate of food.

"Rules go beyond nothing against friendship" He beamed and moved close. My breath hitched slightly at the act but it went unnoticed as the green-eyes brunette took a bite from his plate of goods. "That's the lamest thing I've heard you say" I snorted. Sure, we were friends, but not that close from the friendship I had with Jason. We weren't really those "best friends" type of thing but we're close enough to reveal secrets and share problems with. Percy pursed his lips and turned to me. "Nico, please talk to me," he moved in closer again to whisper so that no one would be able to hear. "what happened that night?" He asked. I felt sorry for the guy. He has no idea how much I've been hurting and how he's the cause of it yet, I still continue to love him. _I mean, like! Not love. Yet._

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I lied.

He finally saw the slightly red tinge in my eyes and reached a hand up to place it below my chin, turning my head towards him. My eyes went wide as he saw the proof of my weeping that night. "Nico, why? Who made you cry?" He asked. A frown was set into his features as he looked at me, expecting me to answer in which, of course, I don't.

He didn't back down though. "If it's me, please tell me. What did I do wrong?" He asked worriedly. _You did nothing wrong. You did nothing, actually. And that's just it. You did NOTHING. Yet, why do I feel so compelled to you? I feel as if my insides are going to burst whenever you make a move to touch me. My chest burns whenever I see you with that Athena girl. I know I can't have you but please give me the courtesy of leaving me alone so that I won't feel pain anymore_. I shook my head and finished my plate. "… Exactly _nothing_." My voice cracked slightly at the end and, after bringing the plate back, left the scene and went to practice my sword fighting abilities.

_-^-^- A few hours later-^-^-_

I enter my cabin after training and made my way to the rest room. The training kept me busy so I felt rather fine. I took a bath and went to change into a new set of clothing. I felt rather tired but seeing as it's only 5 PM, I decided not to sleep first. That's when a misty figure popped out and I realized I was getting an iris message. But from whom? I see a flash of blonde hair and I grin, seeing Jason on the screen. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. I placed my arms behind my head and relax. "Looks like someone's feeling good" He raised an eyebrow. I chuckled bitterly before shrugging. "To be honest, I don't really feel good. Especially last night" I grimace a bit but it was wiped off completely when I remembered Jason was right there.

I quickly changed the topic and turned the tables. "How's you and Piper?" I asked. Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked from side to side as if he was afraid someone was going to hear our conversation. "I don't know, man. Just some problems we encounter. Nothing big" I could see the trouble in his eyes and how the tone of his voice sound betrayed to his words. "Hey, you can tell me" I encouraged him. He looked up at me and smiled genuine. "Thanks, Nico. I'll tell you but not today. I just wanted to check up on you today in case something happened" He said.

I sunk deeper into the sheets of my bed and sighed. "Something _did_ happen. But it did nothing to trouble me." I said. He nodded reluctantly and went to inspect me more. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am"

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Reaaaally s–"

"Dam it Jason, yes. Now shut up"

I narrow my eyes and he laughs. "Yeah, yeah. Just making sure. Anyways, I need to go. Bye Nico" he waved a hand and the mist vanished. I sighed and nestled my head deeper into the pillow. Maybe a rest wouldn't hurt. I wanted to clear the events that happened with Percy for now and relax. But, knowing me, there will never be a time I relax. Nothing will solve my problems and those are problems that may haunt me til' my very death. I close my eyes, ready to fall into slumber, when suddenly, a knock erupted from my cabin door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway Ghost King

**A/N: Okay, should I say it? Yes, I'm saying it. I'm planning further ahead of this fanfic and I decided to set it into crossover where Nico gets to meet Anubis and… stuff happens. Yeah. Hey, don't get me wrong. I ship Percico to death but I'm starting to ship Anubico too. Welp, that's a slight spoiler for upcoming chapters. Anyways, I'm already planning another fanfic for Percico so I'm not sure if I'll be updating _that_ fast. I'll try though. This is my number one priority to finish.  
**

**Song: Savior by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Chapter Two**

**Nico's POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I groan as I stood up from my bed. Who could be up and knocking on my door now? I reckon everyone here at camp wouldn't give a damn about me anyways. The knocking repeated and I started to drag my feet towards the door. "I'm coming" I mumbled, aware of the fact that the person behind the door couldn't possibly hear it. I sighed before grabbing the knob and opening it to reveal platinum blonde hair and dark grey eyes that resemble a dark storm. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth standing outside my cabin. Her wavy hair is tied up in a ponytail and her face was void of expression, clearly unreadable.

"Annabeth? What do you want?" I asked rather harshly. I figured it gave the hint of disturbing me in my supposedly planned nap and how I don't interact with others well. She crossed her arms and stared at me in that expressionless face of hers. "Won't you invite me in first or do we have to have this conversation outside where we can broadcast it to the whole camp?" She said. I rolled my eyes and leaned on the door frame. "It's not like you talking to me can broadcast it to the entire camp at a couple feet or so." I retorted. I am not having any of her sass as of this moment. Her eyes looked away for a moment, as if figuring the possibility of being heard. She looked back to see if anyone was around and, for a second, I thought she was going to walk a couple feet away and tell me to ask her if she can be heard. But, thinking less of it, she turned back around and grunted. "Well?" she gestured to my cabin, indicating she didn't want to wait outside and have the talk.

I narrowed my eyes and pushed my door wider. "Please, do come in. I'm rather sorry for not preparing my cabin for such a visit. I wasn't expecting a guest this evening," I said, sarcasm dripping from the words that sprouted from my mouth. "or any day, for that matter" I close the door once she settled in on a couch close by. I turn around and lean on the door. _The devil herself decided to show up. Is this some kind of joke?_ I waited for her to speak up. The blonde teen faced me seriously before saying, "I know it's none of my business but what's going on lately has captured my attention". I raise an eyebrow and, crossing my arms, I replied, "I'm surprised something else got your attention that doesn't have anything to do with Percy. And there's nothing going on" I shrugged.

Suddenly catching up, she made a face and stared at my eyes deeply. "If Seaweed Brain has something to do with your newfound pace of attitude, then I have all right to know. Look, whatever he did, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. He could be an idiot at times and–"

"You don't get it, Annabeth! No one will! I'm just dealing with something only I can help myself. I don't need the others' opinion on this and especially not yours. Percy's doing a good job at pushing me to my limit and I swear, if I finally break, I am going to…" I couldn't finish it. I could already feel the tears that are starting to form. I took in a sharp intake of air and growled to hide the sniffing noises that hinted of a sob. For a moment, I thought I saw sympathy in the girl's eyes but it went gone as fast as it came. It looked like she was contemplating on what to say and while I waited, I was thankful that the tears diminished and that my breathing has calmed. But what she said next caught me off guard. "Do you have anything for Percy?" Her eyes calculated the look on my face as I went into a state of shock. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks but I was able to keep it down at the last minute before it completely reddened my face.

I can't believe her! She's here 5 minutes less and she already figured out what's bugging me?! For a daughter of Athena, that's quite an annoying skill to have if you want nobody snooping around your business. I uncrossed my arms and took a small stride around the couch. "No. What makes you think that?" I snorted. Although, my voice pretty much sounded differently from what I wanted it to sound. Instead, I sounded scared and in fear of what would happen if she knew. That, of course, is a lie. No girl will make me feel fear. Not anyone. Son of Hades, scared? Pffff. Like that's going to happen. Sure, I feel emotional sometimes. But not to the point of being scared. It's just the matter of feeling helpless and how lonely I can be. I don't fear it, I feel it.

She placed her hands on her lap and pursed her lips. "If Percy's pushing you to your limit, as you said, then possibly, both of you are in a complicated relationship. Broken friendship, I assume? You couldn't just be _pushed to your limit_ unless something's going on between you and the person trying to help you." She mumbled the last part but I was able to hear it. I shook my head even though she can't see me from behind the couch. "You know how I don't interact well with others. Percy's no different from them." I lied. Well, not technically a lie but Percy's every way different from them. He's funny, enthusiastic, handsome, and a great person. He's so close yet so far from me. He's here, comforting me as a friend yet I can't have him the way I want him to be. I can act friendly and as close as I want us to be but I'll never cross this boundary called Friendzone. From the title itself, that's exactly where I'm in right now. A place where neither man nor woman has ever crossed and if they did, a few percent of them made it out alive.

"But if he's no different then why–"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She groaned after being interrupted for the second time. A side of me seems happy to not hear her complete retort but a side of me feels panicked at the possibility of another guest at my door. When I made no move to get it, the wise girl stood up and opened the door. "Annabeth!" I heard the familiar voice behind the door. Suddenly, I felt the need to shadow travel out of here. "What're you doing here?" Percy asked before leaning down to give the blonde teen a peck on the lips. I internally gagged and looked around frantically for a way of escape. Luckily, a dark corner of the room isn't too far away from where I'm standing. I made a move towards it when I felt a hand grip on my wrist. "Nuh-uh. You aren't shadow traveling out of here. I promised Chiron to have full responsibility of you so please, talk to us" I turned around to see Percy's face pleading with sadness. He has no right to feel sad if the one who's hurting worse than before in this room is me. _But you don't see me showing my sadness off now, do you?_ I shake my hand free from his grasp.

"No one can help me with my problem! As surprising as it is, only Jason can be a real friend right now!" My eyes widened at the sudden confession. Now that a second secret was out, they will make plans to get the Roman to talk to them then they'll _know_ what's going on! _Ugghh! Thanks a lot, me! Can't keep my mouth shut for a second? Now, look what I've done. I've brought this upon myself_. I argued with myself and watched as both audiences pass a wave of bewilderment. I could see from their eyes that Annabeth is already working on how to get in contact with the said son of Jupiter and Percy was trying to figure out what I previously said. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment. Something dark that hinted of protectiveness but it quickly vanished. "Why talk to Jason and not us?" He frowned. The daughter of Athena stood quiet as she crossed her arms and found the floor quite interesting.

Was that jealousy I heard? Nahh, couldn't be. Unless if he thinks he's more of a close friend to me than I am with Jason then yes, it could have been jealousy for friendship. "As I said, only he can be a real help as of now." I shrugged and shoved my hands in the pockets of my pants. The green-eyed teen took a step closer and, as a result, I took a step back. "What does he understand that we don't?!" He demanded. That took me by surprise and I stared at him wide eyed. Finally, Annabeth looked up and placed a hand on his arm. A surge of jealousy rushed through me as I eyed her hand.

"Look, Seaweed brain. Calm down. We may not understand Nico right now but I bet we will soon" It clearly gave her plan to talk to Jason away but it didn't quite bother me right now. What's bothering me is the display of affection the both of them are showing in my cabin, in front of me, as Percy placed his arm around the blonde girl. Annabeth placed a small kiss on his cheek and that was enough to make me turn around and face the dark corner from a while ago. _I've seen enough for today. If they only came here to show the lovey dovey-ness for each other, I'd rather puke out a mile to get as far as possible away from them_. I thought bitterly and took a step closer to the corner when I felt a much smaller hand on my shoulder. "Please Nico. Wherever you're going, be safe," the daughter of Athena gripped on the shoulder a tad bit tighter.

Percy's jaw dropped. "Don't encourage him!" He protested but the blonde girl ignored him. "and return to camp quickly afterwards. I won't say I'm against your decisions right now but we're here for you. I won't force you to do something you don't want" Her lips curled upward to form a small smile. I thinned my lips as an attempt to smile back and grabbed the hand on my shoulder to drop it back to her side. "Thanks for understanding," I started, "but I'm pretty sure I'll be finding ways to hurt myself as much as possible" My lips formed a low growl and her smile dropped to horror when I dashed towards the dark corner of my room. "Nico, don't you dare!" Percy made a run towards me but that was the last thing I saw before I let the darkness take control of me.

**Jason's POV**

I sighed and got out of the bathroom after washing my face. Unlike Nico, I trained twice as hard and I finally got back from training. I sat on my bed and stared at the unnerving statue of Jupiter on the side of a wall, otherwise known as my father. He's a quite… confident man if put into words. I feel the room change its atmosphere. The shadows from the corners slowly come together with the smaller looking shadows to form a bigger and darker one at the very corner of the cabin. I stood up, knowing what's to come, when a small figure emerged from those dark realms and walked right on to my chest. "Oof!" Nico stumbled back and tried to regain his balance. I grinned and kept a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? What're you doing here so late?" I asked the raven haired teen.

He stood straight and rubbed his eyes. I didn't ask about it until later. For now, I wanted to know why he would come here by the night. Just the other night, he was crying. He usually doesn't come back for the next five days or so. Now this made me worried.

"When Annabeth and Percy iris messages you," Nico started but gasped for breath after shadow traveling and from possibly being tired of dealing with the day's events. I waited for him to continue but a misty figure appeared right in front of us. Without thinking, I tossed a drachma from my pocket and into the mist. "No, wait!" Nico yelled. I raised an eyebrow as he jumped around the bed and hid behind it. _What is up with him?_ I thought. "Hello? Jason?" Annabeth's voice was clear as the mist revealed two worried faces. One, surely, was Annabeth's and the other is, no doubt, Percy Jackson himself. "Uhhhh yeah? Hey guys" I turned my attention back to the two demigods on the iris message and thought of asking Nico what's been happening later after this is over.

"Have you seen Nico, by any chance? Did he shadow travel there?" Percy's face became bigger when he leaned close and nudged Annabeth aside, earning a glare from her. Now I know why Nico hid. Realization dawned on me and the others noticed. "Jason?" Annabeth asked, looking at me suspiciously. I blinked and frowned. "No, I haven't seen him. What's been going on?" I asked, feigning knowledge of Nico's hideout. The two demigods looked at the other and sighed. The green-eyed teen looked me straight in the eye and said, "That's probably what we've wanted to ask you about. Listen, this might be a touchy subject, but do you know any reason as to why Nico avoids us?" He asked. At first, I was stunned to hear the boy worried. Situations like these weren't uncommon. Nico wanted time for himself and made sure everyone knew that. He leaves Camp for a few days and returns without anyone noticing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nico really likes his alone-time and I don't see how that's bothering you now. He leaves camp anyways and none of you notice." I blurted out. Oops. Good going, Jason Grace.

"What?! Since when?" Annabeth's eyes widened and, nudging Percy away from the view, leaned forward. Percy grunted and nudged her to move by her side. "I _have_ been noticing. I just thought it had something to do with helping his father in the Underworld, you know." Percy looked grim. I pursed my lips and looked at my bed again to see Nico carefully peeking out by one of the pillows. I chuckled and turned back around. "Then clearly, you don't know Nico that well" I stated. The look in Percy's eyes darkened and his lips were set in a scowl. "Now, look here. You may think he's closer to you but we're his friends too. We worry about him._ I_ worry about him! So please, tell us what's going on with him. We might be able to help solve his problem" Percy narrowed his eyes at me but at the same time, pleaded.

I heard a scoffing noise at the back of the bed and figured Nico was having none of this conversation. I looked at my feet and shook my head no. "Sorry, Perce. It's nothing you and Annabeth will be able to solve. Especially you" I emphasized _you_ by making sure it was heard loud and clear. He looked cross for a moment before Annabeth cleared her throat. "Jason, we need your help. Please?" Her eyes bore into mine and I shivered. This girl. Really. I still shook my head and glared at the couple. "None of you will understand!" I yelled. I'm quite sure Nico's defensive stubbornness is rubbing off on me when the two of them looked at me surprised.

"But Jason…"

Percy trailed off and cut his words short. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at him carefully. His eyes were wide and looked beyond my shoulder. My stomach dropped when I realized he must've seen Nico. I turned around and the said brunette was standing, glaring at the both teenagers in the misty screen. "I told you to leave me alone!" The son of Hades yelled and took off running in another part of my cabin. The dimmer part of my cabin. I watched as the shadows tried to wrap themselves around him and that's when my brain clicked onto its place. "Nico, wait!" I reached out but by that time, he was already gone. I could hear the two others in the iris message try to call out to him but it was already late. I sighed and wondered where the little death boy would travel by this time. I frowned at the thought of him shadow traveling twice in a day after training.

"Jason, we need to discuss this" the wiser one of the two demigods declared. That's when I looked at the daughter of Athena, contemplating whether to tell them or not.


	3. Chapter 3: You're In My Spot

**A/N: Yay, I'm back. Cool. Anyways, school's over (in my place) and I have 2 months of vacation. Boo. I also have drum lessons 4 days a week and I'll start by next week. Forgive me if I don't update for a long time but I'll try my best.**

**Song: So Alone by Anna Blue**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Chapter Three**

"Jason, we need to discuss this" the wiser one of the two demigods declared. That's when Jason looked at the daughter of Athena, contemplating whether to tell them or not.

**Nico's POV**

_I can't handle this anymore! I just had to get out of that place_. After I stumbled across Jason's cabin and shadow travelled for the second time, I felt exhausted. I don't know where to go from there and suddenly appeared in a dark place. I looked around and heaved a sigh when the area looked somewhat familiar. I've been here a couple times and I'm happy I'm away from Percy and Annabeth for a while. I'm in the New Orleans Graveyard.

The full moon illuminated dimly down the tombstones and trees cast an eerie dark shadow. I strode past graves towards my lone bench underneath the dark shade of a specific tree. I wished to forget all the troubles for a while and talk to someone. _Gods, do I really deserve this?_ I froze in my tracks when I saw a dark figure sitting on my bench. At first, I thought the shadows were playing tricks with my eyes but after blinking, the figure became clearer.

The boy looked like a sixteen year-old, like Percy. His hair is black and tousled. From the distance, his skin seems pale like mine. He wears a black leather jacket and black jeans. Sensing my presence, the older teen glanced at me. "I didn't know anyone else went here at night", he said. I continued to walk forward and as I come closer, something seems… different. Unlike how I approach ordinary mortals, this one had a different aura. I finally stood in front of him. "That's my spot", I crossed my arms and mumbled. The teen in the black shirt raised an eyebrow. He attempted a smile and moved aside, leaving enough space for another person. I nodded, as a sign of thanking him, and sat down.

"I don't think I've seen you here before" the older teen looked at me. I frowned mentally. I don't feel like socializing right now. But, gathering my wits, decided to entertain the other boy. "Neither have I. I come here occasionally" I muttered, not looking at the other boy.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm Anubis," he paused. For a minute, I thought he was going to say something else. There's definitely something up with this guy. My eyebrows knitted together and that's when my mind snapped. "You mean, the God of funerals?", I turned to him and my eyes went wide when he reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, keep it shut" He—Anubis— grinned. I twisted my head and looked around at my surroundings. "It's not like anyone's going to hear" I grinned back. He shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. For once, my night felt calm and collected. Forgetting my troubles temporarily, I leaned back. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" I said. The cold breeze swept past us and blew gently on our faces. I'm glad I wore my aviator jacket. "Hades? The Greek god of the underworld?" Anubis tilted his head in confusion. I nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" The god of funerals fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. I frowned, yet again, remembering what caused me to go here in the first place. Should I tell him? I just met him, after all. But isn't that what I've been thinking about earlier; my wish to talk to someone who's willing to listen? I don't know if I could trust this guy yet but I think this is what I needed right now. Someone to talk to (besides Jason).

I sighed, finally deciding to confide to him. "Long story actually" I murmured. He slouched forward and placed his elbows on top of his knees. Anubis placed a hand under his chin to support it and glanced at me expectantly. "I'm listening," He responded. Looking closer, the teen had soft brown eyes and it was breathtaking. I inhaled and exhaled silently. This is it. "Okay, so, I have this friend in a camp for demigods like me. He's what you call the "hero" or "protagonist". He saves everyone and he's been idolized by many. We're friends but… I feel something else for him,"

"Whoa, wait, you're gay?" the teen raised a hand to stop me. I sighed loudly and nodded. "Okay, go on" He waved his hand as a sign to keep going. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Unfortunately, he has a girlfriend," I muttered darkly. "Harsh…" Anubis mumbled. I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Anyways, I have this other friend from another camp and he knows about my feelings. I talk to him sometimes when I'm worried or if I feel like I need to," I left out the part where I cry and break down. It doesn't look good for my posture right now. "But this night, Percy, my crush, started to worry about me being distant. Then a _miracle_ happened," My voice raise in sarcasm and venom.

The younger god furrowed his eyebrows in interest. "His girlfriend came to visit me and asked how I've been feeling," I growled lowly. "Then along came the hero and tried to make me feel better. I shadow travelled to my other friend's camp and in his cabin. I told him to ignore the questions Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, would be asking him in attempt to 'try and help me'. Obviously because the problem_ is_ the both of them" I looked back at the older boy to see if he's still listening. His eyes were full of understanding and it comforted me to know someone's not judging me right now. His transfixing orbs caught mine. Brown to black. He smiled calmly, not breaking our eye contact.

"Percy and Annabeth iris messages my friend. Iris message is like Skype through a mist" I explained when he tilted his head. "As I said, they tried asking my friend and I had enough of it. I shadow travelled again and I landed here. I can only shadow travel at a maximum of two times since a lot of energy is needed for it. So I'm practically stuck here till tomorrow" I ended. The older boy stayed quiet before leaning back on the bench. "You've taken it hard. It's good to know you have someone to talk to about your problems. It helps relieve anxiety sometimes" he said. I nodded in agreement.

The leaves on the trees rustled as cold air hit us again. I breathed in and shivered a bit. Tugging my aviator jacket closer to me, I nearly panicked when I found out I left my sword in my cabin after running away from the couple. _Great, the last thing I need is a bunch of harpies or whatever attacking me_. Sensing me worry, Anubis clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Nothing's going to get you here. I'll protect you, don't worry." He reassured me. _Okay? One minute, we were strangers, now he's offering his life to protect me. How endearing…. and unusual_. I sighed in relief and figured to not look into it too much. Hey, at least I gained a friend.

My mouth opened and stifled a yawn before my eyes started to droop. I grimaced and blinked hard, forcing the sleep out of my eyes. It was hard trying not to sleep with the cold air brushing past us and the moon's light gazing down on us. "Y'know," Anubis started, "My friend has this apartment I'm currently staying in. Since he left, there's another spare room. I could let you crash in for the night" he offered. I was about to decline when I remembered I felt too tired to shadow travel back. Swallowing my protest, I nodded.

"Thanks", I mumbled. We got up and he led me to his apartment. Upon arriving, he showed me where I'll be staying and even offered clothes to change. I'm surprised I'm _this_ welcomed in his place. I thanked him again. After showering, I changed into his clothes. _Maybe I could get used to this_. I smiled to myself as I slid in the sheets of the bed.

**Percy's POV**

Sunlight filled my cabin and bothered me to wake up. Groaning, I pulled the pillow closer to me to block the rays of sunshine. I nuzzled into the soft material and sighed. Apollo, feeling cocky, made sure the sunlight shone bright. I groaned, yet again, and threw the pillow across the room. "Okay, okay. I'm up" I mumbled. I sat up and stretched for the whole world to see. Blinking several times, I remembered what Annabeth and I planned to do today. I got to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and changed into another shirt then I'm out! I walked down the steps of my cabin and trekked down the path to the dining hall for breakfast. I frowned, recalling the events of last night.

I feel hurt. Nico doesn't trust me and I feel guilty too. What have I done wrong? I have no clue and it's hurting my Nico!

I stopped in mid-step and stared at the ground. _My… Nico?_ I shook my head. Why do I suddenly feel overprotective about him? It's probably because he's my friend. And I hurt him! I bump into a table and I muttered an apology at the person sitting before looking up to find my table. _This day isn't gonna get any better…. _

"Look, I can't do this to Nico" Jason frowned. After breakfast, Annabeth IMed the son of Zeus to meet us in Starbucks. We chose an area where less people sat. Annabeth and I pleaded to know what's been up with the child of Hades and Jason isn't helping. "We're doing this to help him. Please?" Annabeth cried. Sadness washed over me at the thought of not helping Nico at all. I really want him back now and he hasn't returned from his shadow traveled vacation yet. Jason said Nico usually comes back by the morning _before_ breakfast. Breakfast already passed and it's already 11 AM. I started to worry and Jason sensed this. "Don't worry. I'm sure the kid's on his way now. I know him", he muttered. I frowned mentally. _What makes him so different than me? Why did Nico choose him to reveal his feelings to but not me? Is there something the blonde understands that I don't? But what could I not understand? All it takes is explaining. It's not that hard. Is it?_ I bit my lip and shrugged. "And if he doesn't? Then you don't know him at all" I retorted coldly.

The teen across the table glared daggers at me and rose from his seat. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think you know him more than me? He didn't even tell you anything about his crush!" Jason hissed. His glare immediately turned to shock as he processed what he said. Annabeth's eyes widened at the sudden information. _Crush? Nico had a… crush?_ I felt a weird sensation in my chest and grimaced. The older teen clamped a hand over his mouth and slowly sat back down. Gulping visibly, he nodded, his hand still shutting his mouth. I crossed my arms and glared at the floor. "Is this why Nico's been feeling distant lately?" I blurted out.

No answer came from the blonde. "It is, isn't it?" Wise girl pushed. Jason stared at the table. After antagonizing seconds of silence, he pushed his chair back and stood. "I need to go" he muttered a quick goodbye to us and left hurriedly. "But wait!" Annabeth tried to reach out to him but I pulled her back. "At least we know what's been bothering Nico" I said. She sighed and stood up. "Let's get back and ponder on what we could do to help him" I nodded in agreement. We left the coffee shop and grabbed a taxi. The driver, in his mortal point of view, dropped us in the middle of nowhere while we, demigods, can perfectly see where camp half-blood is located. We paid him mortal money then he drove off in the distance.

"Do you really think this is the cause of Nico running away?" Annabeth asked when we walked down near a river. I plopped down on a dry spot and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe. The kid's probably scared to admit his feelings", I assumed. The daughter of Athena sat down beside me and gazed at the river. The sounds of water rippling invaded the silence mixed together with the screams of other demigods sword fighting; the clanking of swords and the battle cries.

"I'm no child of Aphrodite but why don't we find out who Nico's falling over heels for and help him admit his feelings? At least he knows what his crush thinks. If he's rejected, which I doubt he will, then we can help him move on. He can't stay stuck on the girl forever" I reasoned. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows when something seemed to dawn on her. Her hands tapped on her jeans lightly and quickened when she caught onto something. "But what if his crush _isn't_ a girl?" She wondered out loud.

"I mean, look at it this way. He's afraid to admit his feelings. I've seen Nico face all kinds of monsters and he's scared of a little crush? It's not a big deal if it's a girl but… a guy? That takes a little hesitation. I understand the fear of rejection", she rambled. My eyebrows raised in thought. It could be possible. "And he talked to Jason about it. Jason's a guy and thought Jason can understand, which he did", she said. I straightened my back and stopped her before another word escaped her lips. "But why couldn't he tell me? I'm a guy. And I understand" I frowned. Annabeth gaped at me in thought. She sucked in her lips and her eyes darted towards the river to avoid mine. After the uncomfortable silence, she muttered low.

"I don't know"

Her response sounded hesitant so I pushed further. "Aren't you catching onto something right now? I thought maybe you figured it out. Anyone in mind?", I asked. Her eyes started to glisten and quickly closed them. "No" she answered. "I need to go help the Athena cabin with a project we're working on. See you later, Seaweed Brain", she stood up almost immediately and shuffled back to her cabin. I frowned. _What is wrong with everyone today?_ I stood up and thought about going back to my cabin when I suddenly remembered something. I walked closer to the cabins and headed at the very last cabin in the last row. The Hades Cabin. It doesn't look like it's been entered yet. I turned back and entered the sword arena. No sign of him. I asked some of my friends if they have seen the child of Hades roaming around. All of them shook their heads no.

Three hours passed and it's already 2 PM. I ate lunch and felt lonely. I'm about to give up with all hope lost. I trudged down towards my cabin feeling empty when I caught a sight of the black figure heading towards the Hades cabin. My face brightened up and I ran towards the demigod. "Nico!" I shouted. The raven haired teen froze in his tracks and turned. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I nuzzled my nose in his dark locks of hair. _Gods, I missed this kid_. I heard him gasp for breath and I chuckled. "Where have you been? You've got me worried sick" I pulled away and rested a hand on his cheek. His cheeks heated up and his eyes widened.

"Are you okay? You look flushed", I said. "Y-yeah. I'm fine" He stuttered. I laughed and brought him closer again, hugging him. Nico doesn't like hugs or any kind of intimate contact but I'm just here, hugging him for the second time of his life and he's not pulling away! I smiled in contentment when I felt him wrap his fragile arms around me.

"Where have you been, buddy?" I asked again, still nuzzling into his hair. His arms tightened slightly but I didn't protest. I like the feeling. Being hugged by the deadly son of Hades. Ha! Life achievement right there. "I accidentally shadow travelled to the New Orleans graveyard and met a friend. He seems nice. Since I couldn't shadow travel back here due to the lack of energy, he let me sleep in his apartment. His name's Anubis, the god of funerals. He's pretty cool once you get to know him" His eyes gleamed of adoration. All these praises about "Anubis" sent a spark of jealousy in me. _Why am I jealous of a god?_ I reached up and stroked Nico's hair. "That's good to know. At least you got your sleep" I smiled. He blushed and nodded, separating from me. My hand fell back to my side. _Welp, it was good while it lasted._

"Have you eaten lunch already?" I asked just to make sure. Nico nodded and shoved his hands down the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, Anubis took me out and even paid for my meal. I kinda owe him. So tomorrow, I'll treat him lunch. He has no idea how much I got since dad's been giving me lots of money. Y'know, god of wealth and all", the younger teen said. _Nico's leaving tomorrow again?_ I frowned visibly and didn't go unnoticed. "Is something wrong, Percy?" Nico asked, concern lacing his words. I scratched the back of my neck and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "Well, you're leaving again tomorrow. I won't get to see you" I admitted.

The child of Hades stayed silent and I looked back to see him pondering what I said. He glanced up and caught me staring. "I'll be back. No worries", he said. I nodded in comprehension.

"Promise?"

"… Promise"

Nico smiled. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me funny. I grinned wider. "What?" Nico asked. "You're smiling," I shrugged, "it fits you". His smile dropped and replaced it with a pout. "Smiling is contagious sometimes", he frowned. I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Whatever you say, Ghost King". He swatted my hand away and grunted. "Why don't you go get your sword in your cabin and let's practice?" I nodded my head behind us. He nodded and stepped inside his cabin to retrieve his Stygian iron sword. The blade looked sharp and dark that it sucked all the brightness in the path it is heaved at. I smiled and led him away from our cabins with Riptide in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Art Thou Testing Me?

**A/N: I'm sorry if Anubis or any of the characters are OOC. Really, I am. Okay, confession time, I haven't read Kane Chronicles. Yet. I'm planning to read it after I finish HOO. That means after Blood of Olympus is released. **

**2ND EDIT: Okay, I just want to clear something up. Unlike the books, Anubis and the other Egyptian gods appear normal to the mortal audience in this fanfic. I may or may not consider pausing this before I read Kane Chronicles and finish HOO. So, I apologize in advance.**

**Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Chapter Four**

Nico nodded and stepped inside his cabin to retrieve his Stygian iron sword. The blade looked sharp and dark that it sucked all the brightness in the path it is heaved at. Percy smiled and led him away from our cabins with Riptide in his hand.

**Nico's POV**

I'm on my way to the dining pavilion to get some breakfast now. Yesterday was tiring and I have to admit, it surprised me when Percy came running to me. He even hugged me! Oh well, that's what _friends_ do, don't they? That's all what I am to him. His friend. Although, the idea is a tad bit appealing, I want something more. I can't just sit around and act like a good bro when inside, I felt like jumping him. I got my food and ate in silence at the Hades table. Unlike others, I sat alone. Other cabins had half siblings while I lost the only other real sibling I had. Except Hazel though, but she's in Camp Jupiter.

_Damn it, not now!_ Nostalgia hit me harder than a brick. I remembered Bianca's company when we were little. Most of the time was in the Lotus Casino but the other memories were a bit hazy. I close my eyes and see the smiles she flashes me and the motherly figure she has when I grow stubborn. My eyes snap open instantly. Tears filled my vision and I lowered my head. I shake the thoughts away but they kept coming back.

_Mio caro, stay close. _

_We've got no one but each other. _

_I don't want to be brought back! _

I pushed my plate away and sniffled. I got up and brought the plate to the sink. I heard my name being called over my back but I didn't dare turn around, afraid that my tears would spill there and then. On the way back to my cabin, I tried to take my mind off of depression. I blinked and my face lightened up. I almost forgot that I'll be spending the day with a certain god. I grabbed my sword and headed out to train with a couple campers.

_^-^-^-^-^- After a few hours -^-^-^-^-^ _

Sweat dripped down the side of my forehead as I sighed. Clarisse and I had four rounds of fighting. _She's got a lot of stamina. For a girl. But then again, she is a daughter of Ares_. I chuckled. Remembering that lunch is an hour away, I headed back to my cabin to change. After showering, I picked out another black shirt with several skull designs splattered in front and dark jeans. I shook my head after toweling it dry and slipped into my clothes. Grabbing my money-filled wallet from the nightstand beside my bed, I shoved it in my pocket. Should I go tell Chiron I'm leaving? I thought about keeping it a secret. I'll be back anyways. Before I had the chance to walk to the darkest corner of my cabin, a knock erupted from my cabin door. I pulled the door open to meet the son of the sea god at my door.

"Hey Neeks" the green-eyed demigod greeted. "What do you want, Percy? And don't call me Neeks!" I scowled lightly. He smiled and shook his head. "Naahh, I'm keeping it", he turned his head to look inside my cabin then his eyes landed on my outfit and the wallet stuffed in my pocket.

"Where're you going?" Percy asked. I raised an eyebrow at him as if it cannot be any more obvious. For a moment, a flash of realization crossed his features. His mouth opened in a circular way as if saying "oh". "Anubis?" He asked. I nodded and looked outside. "Don't tell Chiron. I'll be back anyways" I said. I didn't want the old man worrying about my absence or else he'll send out campers to scurry off and find me. Or the thought that he wouldn't let me go outside camp if he finds out I wanted to cross its borders. "'Kay. Be safe", his eyes trailed away from mine and mumbled. I thought I caught something before he looked away but it was probably just my imagination.

This guy is giving me mixed signals and it's killing me. One minute, he's the big brother out there who's protecting me, and next, he's this silent and jealous ex who can't admit he still loves me. My eyes quickly found my shoes and I shifted in my spot. _Does he even have feelings for me?_ I scoffed. _Of course he has, you dunce. But not the feelings you're expecting_. I rolled my eyes mentally at myself for having this conversation in my head. He's only looking out for me as a favor from Bianca because he didn't keep my promise of keeping her safe. I thought bitterly. I begin to frown but immediately got pulled into a hug. I blinked. _A hug?_

I looked up in astonishment to find the son of Poseidon hugging me for the third time this week. Naturally, I would've shoved him off for engaging in too much physical contact but this time, I let him hug me. My sass got the best of me and I blurted out, "Touchy much?"I didn't wrap my arms around him or anything. I let myself be cuddled by the towering teen. I noticed how our bodies fit together perfectly with my forehead resting on his shoulders. I may be small but it gave me the advantage of leaning my head on his shoulders.

He didn't say anything for a while. My cheeks started to heat up from embarrassment. Silence passed when he didn't let go of me, only softened his embrace. "I'm surprised you haven't pushed me away yet," Percy removed his arms from my back and stepped away. "Not that I wanted you to" he shrugged nonchalantly "I just want you to be safe since you can't carry your sword with you on your way to lunch", he said.

He gave me a sheepish grin and looked down. "Sorry for being touchy lately. I don't know what's gotten into me" he chuckled. "Go have fun on your date" he looked back up at me and grinned teasingly. Aside from the teasing, I could hear the slight bitterness it hid. I rolled my eyes and punched him on the arm. "We're not dating, you dimwit. Besides, he looks a lot like a big brother to me. An older version of me, perhaps. People will start thinking I'm dating my older brother or something" I admitted. It's true. The god looked a lot like me with the dark aura screaming death and the black outfits. We're nearly identical except for the warm brown-colored eyes. I had pitch black eyes. Percy's eyes were distant in thought after saying that Anubis looked like an older version of me.

I stared at his face and smiled softly. The way his mouth is tilted up and his eyes were so lost into distance. It's cute. Coming to my senses, I coughed. "I'll be on my way now" I announced. He blinked and finally recovered from his recent trance. "If it's possible, introduce me to your friend someday", he smiled. "I'll try. See you later" I waved goodbye and closed the door after I received a wave back and a smile. Anubis meeting Percy? Oh wow, I'd love to see how that goes. I thought as I let the shadows wrap around me. It was like flying but all the while, you're not. My surroundings felt cold and suddenly, I felt the ground below touch my feet. I opened my eyes to find a door in front of me. Looking around, I landed in the small hallway in the funeral god's apartment where the two rooms separated.

Anubis turned from a corner and jumped when he looked at me. "Geez, Nico! There's this thing called _knocking_ before you enter. You nearly scared me to death" he placed a hand over the area of his heart and feigned being hurt. "And if that time ever comes, I'll make sure to save you a special spot in Elysium" I rolled my eyes and shuffled pass him. His eyes widened in amusement. "I feel flattered about my death now but sadly, I don't plan on dying" he snorted. I stood, with my back against the door and hands in my pockets. "Do I have the honors of taking you out?" I teased. Assuming by the gawking expression the older teen directed at me, he took it quite unexpected. "There's this thing called _joking_" I imitated the tone he used a while ago. Anubis cracked a smile and led me out of his apartment. "Oh, how ever will I cope with you?" He mumbled.

"Shut up" I punched him on the arm jokingly.

We continued talking to each other until we arrived at our chosen restaurant. We ordered our food and found a place to sit. As we waited for our order, we picked up where our conversation dropped minutes ago. Anubis told me about his friends and how two of them are currently staying in New York. "Carter used to stay in the apartment with me. But then he had to move to New York with his dad. He said it's family business or something. Horus, an arrogant prick, became his friend for some unknown reason. Now, we're acquaintances. I wouldn't say 'friend' but I guess that covers it" the older boy twirled his index finger around a spot on the table and repeated the action. Bored, I guess.

The waiter brought us our food along with our drinks and we ate quietly. Not that I mind the silence but it gave me time to think about Jason. _Will he tell Annabeth and Percy? I made him swear not to_. Then, I frowned, remembering a tiny bit on the promise made. _But not on the River Styx_. I groaned in frustration and bit down hard on the chicken leg I ordered. "Calm down, beast. Is anything wrong?" Anubis looked up from his meal to stare at me in confusion. I turned my head sideways, indicating a 'no'. He nodded and resumed eating. "Hey, just to let you know, you're welcome at my place anytime. If one of those nights happen to pass by, don't hesitate to talk to me" the brunette looked up once more.

Swallowing my food, I flashed one of my rare smiles at him. "Thanks, that's really kind of you" I said. He grinned and leaned into his chair. "Yeah? Well, cherish it. It's not often I sprout rainbows and happiness everywhere" he muttered. I nodded in acknowledgement. "It's not often I smile at strangers who I meet in graveyards so cherish it, Death Breath" I countered and kicked his foot under the table. He laughed and drank the water in his glass. "I'm not the only Death Breath around here" he narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. I scoffed incredulously. As promised, I paid for our food after finishing and decided to take a stroll down the sidewalk to his apartment. It isn't far but it is walkable enough.

I hummed in thought about the offer he handed to me. Camp is the only place where I'm reminded of a _certain_ sister. Such as the last place I've seen her alive or the place where I could see a _certain_ brunette walking around, hand in hand with a rather _certain_ blonde brainiac. _Yeah, my decision has been made_. I stared at the sky then down to my feet as I walk.

"So…. about that sleepover," I began. Anubis chortled, keeping his eyes on the pavement below.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I come over for the night? Nothing's bothering me, as of now, but I sort of wanted to get away from camp at least for a while" I lied. Well, not entirely a lie but a quarter of it. Yes, something's bothering me. And yes, I wanted to get away from camp for a while. But I'll be back the next day so no worries. Hopefully Chiron doesn't get suspicious on me now. "Sure. Go pack some clothes and whatever else you need. I'm not lending you my clothes again" He grinned. I nodded and a thought struck me.

"I can shadow travel us there. Only mortals don't see it but since you're not mortal, I'm pretty sure you can see it clearly." I said. He raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, making me freeze in my steps. "Why the sudden offer?" he asked. "Well, you can feel how it's like shadow travelling and you get to see Camp Half-Blood. Plus, my friend wants to meet you" I replied, looking at him in the eye. He caught the meaning behind the words and agreed to go.

"But won't it drain you? I mean, there is two of us" he continued to saunter and I walked up by his side.

"That's why I'm crashing in early when we get to your apartment" I reasoned.

He was quiet for some time before he stopped completely. "Where is this 'camp' located?" Anubis whispered low as to not attract any unwanted attention. "Long Island Sound?" I whispered back, unsure if I should say it in public. He nodded slowly and placed a hand under his chin in contemplation. "Hmmm. Hold on, I'll be back" the god walked past me and entered a phone booth. I raised an eyebrow as he inserted a coin and dialed a number. I hummed in boredom and decided to inspect my shoes again. _Damn, I really find these interesting_, I thought. Not a minute later, Anubis emerged from the phone booth and started to walk. "Wait up! What was that about?" I ran up beside him and nudged his shoulder.

"Oh, you'll find out," he smiled. "So, about that shadow travel… " He trailed off and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, right." I led him to a dark alley nearby. Luckily, no one saw us. We entered the darkness and I willed the shadows to bring us to the outer borders of Camp Half-Blood. I held his hand and felt the coldness invade our senses but not for long. We landed on a grassy field and in front of us, stood Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece and Camp Half-Blood.

"So this is the camp you've been telling me about", he droned. "Yeah. Do you want to come with me to my cabin or…" I discontinued to see if he has anything to say. "Actually, can I stay here? It looks awkward being inside a camp for Greek demigods" he admitted. Well, he has a point. I nodded and started to walk inside camp borders. Campers were still training. Some were hanging out, and others, others I mean the Stoll Brothers, were trying to pick pocket the Apollo cabin. "Some things never change" I muttered and trudged down the path to my cabin. I gathered what I needed and checked to see if my Stygian Iron sword still lays in its place. Contemplating whether to bring it or not, I grabbed the sheathed sword and headed out with a backpack slung on my shoulders.

I quickly headed to the sword arena to see if Percy is there and fortunately, my guess is right. He sat down with his back on the tree and heaved in and out. Sweat dripped down from his body and he held a bottle of water on his right hand. From the looks of it, he's tired from training. I made my way towards him and, upon seeing my arrival, he beamed. "Nico, hey!" he grinned. His smile is bright and could've melted me on the spot if it weren't for the blonde approaching our way. "Seaweed Brain, I think I-" Annabeth stopped and looked at me. I stared at her back nervously but she didn't seem to notice it. Or if she did, she didn't rub it in my face. Instead, she waved at both of us and pursed her lips.

"I'll talk to you later" She turned and walked back from where she came.

"Okay?" Percy raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure before turning his attention back on me. Oh gods, did I love his attention. Sadly, Wise Girl has all his undivided attention. "So, what's up?" He reclined his head on the tree behind him. Blinking from my thoughts, I gripped my sword tighter and coughed to cool down the blush that lightly spread across my face. "Remember that friend I talked to you about? He's here… Well, not here-here but outside Camp Half-Blood. I figured you wanted to see him" I admitted. I shifted in my position and stared at the black converse shoes. I heard him get up and looked up at him. "Okay, let's go" He capped Riptide and shoved the pen-formed sword in his pocket. On our way back outside, we engaged in a small conversation.

"So, what's with the backpack?" He motioned his hands to the item slinging on my shoulder.

"I'm sleeping over at Anubis's. I'll be back by morning"

"Again?" he whined.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the answer I got. Again? What, was he disappointed or something? "Yeah, is it bad?" I blurted out. Oh, good going, di Angelo. Before I could take back what I said, Percy was biting his lip and shaking his head frantically. "Okay?" I drawled. "So, are you two best friends or something now?" He chuckled. I shook my head and readjusted the strap of my bag. "Shut it, Kelp Face" I snorted. Percy made a face then laughed. "Kelp face?" he breathed out as he couldn't contain the laughter. I shrugged and listened to the birds chirping on the trees. I didn't stay outside long enough to inspect my surroundings before. "Well, I figured since Annabeth gets to call you Seaweed Brain, I get to call you Kelp Face" I admitted. My cheeks tinged red from the embarrassing confession. I didn't get a reply back so I turned to look at him. Percy is already looking at me with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "What?" I frowned. Or pouted. Whichever, I don't think it's a huge deal right now. "You jealous about Annie calling me a nickname?" His voice sent shivers down my back. He's obviously teasing me right now and he doesn't even know it! _Gods, I swear…_

"No" I hissed coldly.

The silence could be cut with a knife between us but luckily, we approached the end of the borders and out, in the road, parked a car. I looked around for Anubis but he was nowhere to be seen. I grunted. Did that brat leave me alone? I was going to curse Olympus above when the car honked and the door to the backseat opened. "Get in loser, we're going shopping" Anubis grinned wide. I laughed and beckoned him to us. Anubis turned his head to the driver and told something to him before the door to the driver's seat opened. Anubis led the guy to us and introduced him as Horus, the guy he told me about earlier. He then eyed the sheathed sword I'm gripping. "You know how to use a sword?" He tilted his head and smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Don't you?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Hah. Sucks for you" I smirked. Cocky, I know. But I had to get back at this guy somehow. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the other demigod beside me. "Who's your _friend_?" he drawled. I was ready to punch his guts but then I facepalmed myself, nearly forgetting the son of Poseidon stood beside me. Percy looked at me expectantly and I smiled apologetically.

"Death Breath, meet Kelp Face. Jackson, meet Anubis"


	5. Chapter 5: They Meet The Funeral God

**A/N: Caution. Sassy Anubis ahead. Don't look at me like that! Also, I'm sorry if I'm not able to correct minor mistakes.**

**Song: Carolyn by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Part Five**

"Death Breath, meet Kelp Face. Jackson, meet Anubis"

**Anubis's POV**

The boy beside Nico is a foot taller than him. He has messy brown hair that dripped of sweat. Okay, so probably this guy had intentions of saying "I just had sex" to the entire world. Wow. Nico wants this? Or there is a possibility where he just finished training and is tired. Yeah, I'm assuming it's the second option. He also has green-blue eyes. Or is it only green? Whichever, they remind me of the sea. "So this is the famous Percy Jackson I've been hearing about" I grinned at the brunette. I glanced at Nico from the corner of my eye and saw the heated glare sharper than a thousand knives he's directing at me.

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm sorry, famous? And you must be Anubis. Nico has told me about you" the brunette –Percy– smiled.

"Oh, has he? Same thing with you"

This time, I turned to Nico. The younger teen was crossing his arms and his attention was the ground below. Hmm, I didn't know he took an interest in nature so much. I grinned as I came up with a thought. If we acted close enough for comfort and Percy shows signs of jealousy, it means he cares a lot for this guy. Or possibly even like him back. Plan set. Now I just need Nico to play along. "Say, Nicky, you can put your bag inside the car so it wouldn't burden your shoulders anymore" I tilted my head towards the car and grinned at Nico's expression. He glared and scowled at the same time. How can Percy _not_ like this kid? "Horus, go with him" I muttered to the other Egyptian god.

"I'm not some kind of peasant, Anubis" he growled before walking back towards the car. "I'll see you when you get back" Percy smiled as he turned to the son of Hades. "Yeah, whatever" Nico nodded. He refused to look at the brunette because, from my angle, I could see him blushing. When Death Boy passed me, he muttered lowly, "Nicky is the stupidest nickname you can ever come up with" He shoved me lightly. I couldn't tell if it was meant to be playfully or a warning that he didn't take "Nicky" too well. I laughed and shook my head.

I turned back to the son of Poseidon and watched him watch Nico. Wow, watch-ception. Seriously, Sadie's rubbing off on me now. Ever since she arrived here from London and we agreed to a movie marathon with the others, I've been saying random movie phrases. I shifted closer and placed the back of my hand on his chest. I leaned close to whisper so that only the both of us could hear. "You have no idea what you're missing out on. Nico's a great guy" I shifted back to my original position and eyed him for any reaction. He looked confused but leastwise, captured a gist of what I'm hinting at. Or, at least a quarter of it. Okay, maybe none at all.

"You like Nico, don't you?" He mumbled. I would've laughed if it weren't for the grim expression on his face. I doubt he even knows what he looks like right now. Instead, I decided to enlighten him. "Nope. But he likes a certain guy" It took all willpower to say that. Nico's going to kill me if he finds out I told Percy. Technically, I didn't tell him it was _him_ who he liked but a hint nonetheless. Percy's eyes widened at the newfound information. I just hope he's not homophobic.

"Really?" He looked at me seriously and asked. I hesitated and looked back if Nico is planning to walk back but Horus and he were actually talking. The sight seemed…. Unusual? Turning back, I nodded slightly. Then I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not homophobic though, are you?" Percy shook his head and frowned. "It doesn't matter if he's into guys, girls, or both. He's my friend and I accept him in every way possible" he said. I chuckled and placed my hands into my pockets. "Is that what he is to you? Just a friend?" I countered lowly. I wanted to get back at this guy for hurting Nico. Hey, we may not be that close yet but seeing someone be hurt because of situations like this is unbearable.

_Seriously_

_Blind dogs_

_Heh, ironic_

Before I could hear his response, I added "Think about it" then I spun on my heels to approach the chattering group. "Ready to go?" I intercepted them, making them halt of their current conversation. The falcon god nodded and opened the door to the driver's seat before entering. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nico wave at Percy one last time before entering the back seat. I followed in and closed the door. "What did you mean by shopping?" Nico asked.

"Oh, that. Carter said I had to buy more clothes and since you're coming along, I thought maybe you wanted to go buy clothes too?" I shrugged, " I tried protesting but the guy won't let me. He says I have a dark sense of fashion and wanted me to try something brighter. And since he practically forced me to go clothes shopping, I might as well piss the guy off. I'm buying more dark clothes" I leaned back and stared out the window. "You're a douche, you know that?" the younger boy beside me snorted. "Yes, everyone knows that" From the driver's seat, Horus looked at us through the driver's mirror.

I rolled my eyes while the other two laughed. The thought came back to me; how I should act closer to Nico than he is with Percy to see if the other brunette would get jealous. I turned my head to Nico and tapped him on the shoulder, seeing as he was looking out the window. "What?" the other asked. "So I have this plan…."

Oh this is going to be a long ride.

_^-^-^-^-^- After a few hours -^-^-^-^-^_

**Nico's POV**

Is this how girls feel after shopping? After carrying a lot bags? Gods, I have a newfound respect for them for handling so much. I stepped inside Anubis's apartment with a couple of bags with the clothes we bought. "I doubt I'll be able to stuff all these in my bag" I mumbled. I set them down near the couch along with my bag and sword and plopped face down on it. I heard the other teen laugh and bring his share of bags in his room. "I'll help you bring them back to your camp. Don't worry" he came back and carried my belongings to the other room. "Thanks," I mumbled into the couch. I lifted my head up to check the clock hanging on the wall. 6 PM.

I grunted. My eyes slowly start to droop when I felt heaviness on my back. I turned my head to the side to see Anubis sitting on my back. "Anubis, get off!" I yelped. "Gods, you weigh like a thousand elephants" I glared. "Just making sure you won't sleep here so I don't have to carry you like a princess back to your room" He shrugged and grinned. An evil idea came to me and I smirked wide, although hiding it from the god. I placed my hands beneath me and, with all my might, pushed myself up. Anubis yelped and fell off the couch. I laughed in his face and sat on the edge of the couch. "Yeah, definitely not sleeping yet" I said. He narrowed his eyes on me and got on his feet. "Give me a warning next time before you catapult me off my own couch" he shook his head and retrieved a phone across the room.

"How do you feel about pizza?" he asked, looking back at me. I nodded and watch him dial the numbers and order. My eyes roam around the shelf nearby and found several pictures of him with his friends. There was one girl with caramel hair and a pink streak down the side of her hair. She was draping her arm around an older boy with dark locks of hair. Anubis squeezed in the picture by the corner with his right hand holding the camera out. "That's Sadie and Carter. They're my friends too but Sadie lives in London" The god was already seated beside me and followed my line of vision. "Oh" I said.

I was about to ask him another question when the air in front of me started to form a shimmering mist. Oh great. The mist cleared itself and, right in front of me, stood Jason. "Nico! I –uhhh– we got a problem" The blonde looked troubled. He glanced beside me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's this? Where are you? Don't tell me you're not planning to come back to Camp Half-Blood" He turned back to me and frowned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "This is Anubis. I met him in the New Orleans Graveyard that night when I ran away. I forgot to tell you about him. Well, we've been hanging out for a while since, obviously, Camp Half-Blood doesn't look like a good place for me to stay for the mean time. I'll come back tomorrow so I don't need you worrying your ass over me" I attempted a smile but ended in a small grimace.

His eyebrow raised in confusion when I mentioned Camp Half-Blood in front of someone who –at least, he thought– isn't a demigod. Anubis noticed the look and added, "If what I'm thinking is true, I'm far from being a mortal". The son of Jupiter looked at him this time, confusion still etched into his features. "So… You're a demigod?" He asked. _So much for the main topic_. I sighed and leaned into the couch. "Nahhh man. I'm a god. Sorry, I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Anubis, god of funerals" the older teen replied.

Jason's mouth dropped. He looked at me, "Nico, you've been hanging out with a god and you didn't tell me?" He accused. "Woops" I closed my eyes and shrugged. "Anyways, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter" the blonde said, turning back to the god. "Jupiter like the planet, Jupiter?" Anubis tilted his head and grinned mockingly. I chuckled and opened my eyes to see Jason glaring. "No," he stated boldly. _Oh no_, I thought, _here it comes_. "Jupiter is the Roman form of the Greek god, Zeus. He's the god of the skies and the king of gods. As the child of Rome, I slew the Trojan sea monster, toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands" he boasted. I rolled my eyes.

Anubis only nodded slowly. "Cool story bro," he said. "my turn" he replied. I groaned loud and let my head fall back into the couch. "I can manipulate darkness and talk to the dead as well as control the souls of others. I can summon dead spirits into the world of mortals without anyone noticing. Not even magicians or demigods" He leaned back and placed his arms behind his head. "Magicians?" Jason asked. "Another story for another time" Anubis said. "Oh" Jason turned to look at me. "Getting back on topic," he continued. "Percy used up all his drachmas to try and iris message me after one specific iris message later" the son of sky god's voice faltered.

I opened one eye to stare at him. Guilt was written all over his face so I sat up straight and looked at him suspiciously. "What _did_ you talk about in that specific iris message?" I hissed. I had a pretty good idea of what they talked about. _Pffft. It's the talk among them_. I scowled. "I didn't say anything to him! Well, except that…" He trailed off. My eyes went wide and I growled. "What is it?!" I demanded. "I accidentally told him you had a crush. But that's it! I didn't say if it was a girl or boy. I'm sorry Nico! It slipped off my tongue and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth was there when you said it?!" I shouted, enraged.

"They had a small talk with me but I left after. Then, he iris messaged me today, asking if your crush was bothering you. At first I said no then he said it's not a big deal that your crush is a guy" Jason explained rapidly. "I didn't reply anymore and waved the mist away. He attempted to iris message me again but I cut them all off" he confessed. I gaped at him. Silence filtered in our conversation to halt us in whatever we were talking about. _That's it. I'm screwed. The whole camp's going to shun me and I won't ever come out of my cabin. I'll cry forever and I won't ever talk to anyone again_. I thought sourly.

Anubis cleared his throat, making Jason and I look at him. "Look, uh, Jason? I'll make sure he doesn't run away again. I offered him a room in my apartment whenever he feels like staying. I don't mind company" he said. Jason sighed in relief and thanked him silently. "Nico, I promise I didn't tell him anything about you having a crush on a guy. I hope you believe and forgive me" the son of Jupiter looked down in shame. "… Okay. You're forgiven" I frowned and looked into the blue eyes of the child of Rome once he looked up. "Just avoid Annabeth and Percy at all costs" I growled. He nodded and waved the mist away.

The doorbell rang. Anubis snatched money from his wallet and opened the door to the pizza guy. He got the boxes of pizza and paid him. "Eat up" he opened both boxes and grabbed a piece. I grabbed one and chewed on it dully. My mood has gone down after hearing the news. Great. How am I supposed to enter Camp half-Blood without the brunette confronting me? Or worse, Annabeth confronting me. I shook the idea away and bit into my food. After finishing our food and getting full, we stashed it in the fridge and got ready for bed. I snuggled into the pillows and covered my lithe form with the blanket. I exhaled slowly and let Hypnos lull me to sleep.

My eyes open and sunlight flooded my vision. I groaned and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I sighed and stretched as I sit up from bed. I exited the room and into the kitchen to heat up some leftover pizza. Across the room, I could hear Anubis snoring in his bedroom. I snorted and, after placing the pizza on a plate, began to eat it. Halfway through finishing it, Anubis walked into the kitchen with a pair of boxers and a black shirt. He waved lazily and heated up the remaining pizza. "You're up early" he mumbled. "The activities director in our camp won't approve of my absence. Hazel, my half-sister, once told him to look after me. She knows I tend to shadow travel to different locations when I'm feeling down" I replied and finished off my piece. He nodded in acknowledgement and ate his slice of pizza.

"Will you be fine when you get back?" He asked. To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I might lock myself up until someone comes busting down the door. Which will probably be either Percy, Chiron or Jason. I shrugged and slumped. "I'll chain myself to my bed and never get out" I muttered. Anubis chuckled and poked me on the side. "No you won't" he said. I turned my head towards him and frowned. "How would you know?" I replied. He swallowed the piece of food in his mouth and smiled. "Because I know so"

I got up and showered first. I dressed up in the new set of clothes we bought and dragged my stuff by the couch; remembering the promise he made to help me bring them back to my cabin. Once Anubis walked out of his room, he held some of the bags I brought and I gripped my backpack, my sword, and my share of bags. I inhaled and shadow travelled us to Camp Half-Blood. We trudged in the woods and I suddenly halted when I saw Percy and Annabeth making their way towards us, where the camp's boundary is set from the mortal world. My chest ached when I saw Percy's hand holding Annabeth's and his free hand is holding Riptide. I failed to see the discomforted expression on her face when I was staring at Percy's bright smile.

Suddenly, the plan Anubis told me in the car yesterday didn't seem such a bad idea at all. "Hey Anubis," I started, "remember the idea you told me yesterday which I turned down?" I asked him without looking away from the brunette approaching us hand-in-hand- with the daughter of Athena. "Yeah?" Anubis looked at me. He followed my line of sight and understood. Before I could ask him a favor, he dropped my bags by our feet. The god wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close to his torso. He nuzzled his nose in my hair and I dropped my sword and bags in the process.

"This is awkward" I sighed and mumbled against his chest.

"I know," he mumbled in my hair.

"Just think of it as a brotherly gesture and everything we do won't look as weird as it is" he whispered. _Now that I think about it, maybe hugging really isn't my thing_. I frowned. _I guess I'll just have to get used to it. _Hopefully, this works. I don't even think Percy's going to mind the intimate contact with Anubis but Anubis said he really insist we do this to test Percy. I swallow my pride and bring my arms around him to grip his shirt.

I hear Annabeth and Percy's footsteps come closer. I snuggle up to Anubis and grip him tighter while grimacing. Percy was probably laughing at what Annabeth said. The laughing ceased and the footsteps halted. I flinched lightly as his sword made a clanging sound when it hit the ground, forgotten.

"Nico?" Percy said.


	6. Chapter 6: So Close Yet So Far

**A/N: I may or may not update a bit late and I'm sorry. I'm starting to have writer's block but I'm recovering. Somehow. Also, I'm sorry if I make minor mistakes or whatever. I'm planning to make another fanfic but I'm really determined to finish this before starting another one. I have a lot of unfinished fanfics and I want to finish all of them quickly. **

**Song: Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Part Six**

**Nico's POV**

"Nico?" Percy said.

I retracted from Anubis and look at the couple in front of us. Oddly enough, Percy stood gawking at us and Annabeth played a small smile on her lips, barely noticeable. "Oh, hey" I shoved my hands in the pockets of my newly bought jeans. I glance back at Anubis and see him looking at me already. He smiled and ruffled my hair. He moved forward and whispered in my ear, "Keep the act up".

He leaned back and winked at me. "Next time?" he suggested. I gave him a lopsided grin and nodded. "Hey Percy, mind if you help Nico with his stuff? I need to visit a friend and I'm running late" the god turned to Percy and tilted his head.

Percy blinked, unable to answer. Annabeth's small smile turned to a full grin and looked at us. "It's fine. I got it. Carrying shopping bags is a girl thing. Although Piper has it better" the blonde girl stepped up and lugged the bags on the floor. She left the sword behind so I bent down to pick it up. Once I stood back up, I looked between Anubis and Percy, sensing a silent communication going on between them. The silence was deafening. Even the noise in the woods seemed to cease. I got tired of it and gripped Anubis's arm. "I'll see you next time" I said.

The god of funerals turned to me and smiled. "Will that next time be tomorrow?" He said. Before I could reply, the other demigod cleared his throat. "Nico, you better start attending sword training. Chiron's going to get suspicious with you 'staying locked up in your cabin'" He quoted the words with his fingers. I turned my head to him and nodded. "Yeah, sure" I said. Just when I'm about to move out of Anubis's reach, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nicky, I don't want you locking yourself up. You should attend camp activities" the older teen said.

Putting the act into action, I replied, "That's why I go to your apartment". Anubis smiled wider –restraining his laugh– and tilted his head towards Percy's direction. "I'll see you" We bid our farewell. Percy picked Riptide up and turned it back to a pen. We walked back inside the borders of camp silently. Is it working? Did we actually trigger something inside Percy that makes him jealous? What if we didn't? What if he thought Anubis and I are together and he's okay with it? Gods, didn't think of that. I need to tell Anubis when we talk again.

"So, Nico.." the son of the sea god drawled.

"How was the night with Anubis?" He asked.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He stared forward and refused to look at me. Hmmm. "If you're wondering, we didn't sleep with each other in _that_ way" I laughed humorously. The teen didn't laugh but only nodded. "I wasn't asking about it in _that_ way" he retorted. The small smile on my lips dropped and I looked ahead. My cabin is not too far ahead. "You make it sound like it" I droned in monotone. I walked further ahead of him when he stopped. I didn't bother looking back and shut the door to my cabin.

Waking up early in the morning isn't really my thing. I placed my Stygian Iron sword on a desk and fell face-down on my bed. I sat up and took my shoes off before nestling into the pillows of my bed. I started to doze off when a knock interrupted me from my slumber. I grunted and rose up slowly. I opened the door, expecting it to be Chiron asking about my whereabouts, Percy coming to talk to me, or whoever. But this took me by surprise.

"Hey Nico" Annabeth smiled weakly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. _Why would she want to see me?_ I thought. _What, is she sent by Chiron? Did she come to ask about this whole crush issue?_ I continued to ramble in my brain. "Hey Annabeth. What brings you here?" I finally ask. She looked hesitant and looked down. I leaned on the doorframe as a sign to say "I either leave you outside or you tell me now". The blonde girl looks up and looks inside my cabin.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I– this is private"

I pursed my lips and nodded. I stepped away from the doorframe to let her pass. She walked in and sighed almost in content. I shut the door behind us and sat on my bed. She walked over to a chair nearby and sat down. "I don't mean to pry but," she started, "how do you know you start liking someone of the same gender? I mean it isn't a huge deal since we're Greeks and all but… how do you determine you really have these feelings?" she closed her eyes. This took me by surprise. Again. It seemed suspicious. I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Is this leading anywhere?" I asked.

Her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the floor. "Yes" she said. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up again. "Can I trust you with something?" she asked, looking up to make eye contact for the first time in her visit. I tilted my head in confusion –Anubis is really rubbing off on me– but nodded anyways. Annabeth took a deep breath then, "I may or may not like someone else" she blurted out.

I stared at her in shock. I thought she loved Percy with all her heart? They looked so contented with each other. I nearly choked. Annabeth? Liking someone _other_ than Percy? "A girl, to be exact" she added quickly. This time, my jaw dropped. How? As if reading my mind, she said, "I don't know, okay? That's why I'm asking you. I saw you hugging with that other guy a while ago. And from my experience, you're not a touchy-feely person. The only people I see allowed to touch you is Hazel, Percy, and maybe Jason. So I thought 'what made this guy special?' then I thought about what's been happening beforehand so I assumed you're, at least, bisexual?" She explained. Annabeth took in breaths of air after rambling quickly.

I coughed. "Gay, actually. And his name is Anubis" I didn't think she'd hear it but then she stared at me with owlish eyes.

"Oh, okay. Gay then" She said. I rubbed my arm nervously. I glanced down in embarrassment. _Great, now someone else knows_. _And to make it better, it's my crush's girlfriend!_ I mentally hit myself with a rock. Sensing my anxiety, she said, "It's okay. I won't judge you. I may be bisexual. Or…. Yeah. But I'm confused so I came here to ask you" I heard shifting movements and looked up. Annabeth made her way to my bed and sat beside me.

Determined to finish this conversation, I decided to push on. "First of all, who is it that captured your attention? 'Cause, to be honest, I never imagined you taking an interest in someone else that's _not_ Percy" I admitted. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "What made you think that?" she asks. "Well, Percy seems like a great guy. An idiot maybe but he cares a lot for the people he loves. He's determined to protect them. Also, he's kind of handsome more than the other campers so I thought maybe you guys were perfect together" I admitted.

The daughter of Athena looked stunned. Then she recovered from the blow. "'Were' being the keyword. I loved Seaweed Brain wholeheartedly" she said. There it goes, that sudden pain of a hit-of-a-truck on my chest.

"before" she added afterwards. My breathing froze. Before? Didn't she love him wholeheartedly now? "I know what you're thinking. What do you mean 'before'? Well, I started to hang out with this certain girl then my feelings got mixed up. She's also caring and funny. She makes me laugh and whenever she laughs, it makes my heart flutter. Cheesy, right?" she chuckled. "Who is she?" I asked. She frowned and looked at her lap.

"I don't want to say" she denied. I nodded, understanding the same situation. "But what about Percy?" I asked. She suddenly looked at me in the eye. Her gray eyes give me the shivers. And she's a girl, to top it off. "You like him, don't you?" She said. My breathing hitched as I stared at her with wide eyes.

"No! No no no, why would you–"

"I get it now. You asked Anubis to be touchy-feely with you to see if Percy will react. Am I correct?"

I stared at her, open-mouthed. This girl, really. I sighed in defeat as I nodded slowly. "Actually, Anubis suggested it" I corrected her. Instead of giving me a scathing look for liking her boyfriend, I didn't expect the wide smile that spread across her face. I stared at her in alarm. "You're scaring me" My voice shook. Annabeth laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Sorry. And just so you know, I'm not mad. At all" she said. The smile on her face is really unnerving me.

"Now that you know I like him, who's yours?" I went for the kill. Thankfully, her smile died down. "Jason's girlfriend" she mumbled softly. I gaped at her. I did _not_ see that one coming. "Piper?!" I nearly shouted. She clamped a hand on my mouth and glared at me. Okay, now this seemed natural. I like her glare than her smile. I think. "Yeah, her. Just please…. Sshhh!" She hushed me. I nodded and smacked her hand away. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Really. What is it?"

"Nothing! You'll kill me if I told you" I teased.

"Tell me!"

"Okay! I think you and Piper make a cute couple" It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. I just wanted to see her reaction. I fell back laughing as her eyes turned wide and her cheeks turned red. "W-wh-what? M-me and P-p-p.." she stuttered. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed. "What? Don't tell me you never thought of a life with her being your girlfriend" I said. Annabeth's mouth dropped and, if possible, an even redder blush started to appear. I laughed at her. Her eyes narrowed at me but the blush didn't help her threaten her look. "And you haven't thought the same with Percy?" she retorted a tad bit loudly. My laughing ceased and my face started to heat up.

It was her turn to laugh. I frowned and sat up straight. "Whatever. But aren't you supposed to be, like, mad at me or something?" I asked. Her laughing slowed down and her smile disappeared. Seriously. The mood in the atmosphere can change faster than a blink of an eye. "Surprisingly, no" she looked sad. "I still care for him. And maybe love him. But this interest for Piper is growing. Holy Hera, I don't even know if this is just a phase or not" she cried helplessly.

I patted her on the back comfortingly. I never knew the day I get along with Annabeth would come. "I'll ask you a couple of questions and answer me truthfully. Who have you been thinking about more?" I asked. She remained quiet at first. "Depends. If it's sexually, Piper. But if it's about my troubled relationship, Percy" she blurted. My hand froze halfway through the pat. "Don't. Say. A. Word" She looked at me again as if realizing what she just said a few seconds ago. I nodded and continued asking.

"Who's the first person that comes to your mind if you're stuck in a room with only one person?"

"Piper"

"Who do you get along more?"

"Piper?"

"Compare a life with Piper and a life with Percy. Which life would you take?"

"A life with…."

Annabeth hesitated but I already knew the answer. She liked Piper. But… "You do know that Piper has a boyfriend, Jason, right?" I asked. She frowned sadly and nodded. I know how she feels. To love someone who won't love you back. "Don't worry. You're not the only one feeling the pain right now" I muttered quietly. She understood and spread her arms wide. I looked at her in confusion. Then I realized what she wanted. I leaned in reluctantly and hugged her. She hugged back and took in deep breaths as if trying to cope up with the pain. I hated to see people like us go through this.

"I know it hurts. It's like the person you love is right there, in your reach. So close yet so far. You reach out to grab them but when your hand comes in contact with them; it passes through as if they're ghosts. That's how far it feels" I spoke the thoughts in my mind since the day I fell for Percy. She nodded immediately and finally sobbed. I panicked. I'm not one for comforting people so I rubbed her back. "I'm so scared and confused, Nico. I never thought we could be this close. I never told anyone about this and it even surprised me when I just decided to wing it and choose you to share these problems with. I feel quite lucky for choosing the right person since you feel the same way" she said.

"My feelings for Percy are diminishing. I only seem him as a best friend who I really care so much about. I don't want to break up with him because I know he'll be devastated" Annabeth's cries died down. I remained quiet throughout the whole confession but chose to speak this time. "It'll hurt him more when he finds out that you don't love him as much as before" It pained me to say this. To see Percy sad and broken. Annabeth nodded in acknowledgement. "I know. And I'm pretty sure Piper loves Jason so much. She's straight. They're the perfect couple" She rambled on about how Jason and Piper are inseparable.

I looked back into the past conversations with Jason and my mind snapped. "You know, Jason told me he and Piper weren't really doing good nowadays. Some problems, perhaps?" I said. I wanted to lighten the mood and wanted her arms off me. Girl touches aren't my thing. She sensed this and leaned away from the hug, retracting her hands in the process. She smiled apologetically then her eyes gleamed of something. Hope? Excitement? I was going to confront her about it when my door opened.

"Annabeth? What're you doing here?"

A familiar voice made us look up in the direction of its owner. Percy stood in the threshold of my cabin, looking at Annabeth then at me. I looked at the daughter of Athena at the corner of my eye. She looked shock with a hint of scared. Wait, did Percy hear us? Not gaining a response from the frozen demigod, I nudged her lightly. The blonde cleared her throat and mumbled a soft "thank you" to me. "I just went in to check on Nico. He had trouble with fixing the clothes he brought" She refrained from eye contact with the green-eyed brunette and stared at the camp behind him.

"Anyways, bye Nico"

She waved at me and left quickly. The son of Poseidon stood in shock as the girl passed by him. With Annabeth gone, the tension in the air became awkward. I stared at my shoes and shifted in my bed. "What was that about?" he asked.

"How should I know?" I mumbled. He looked at me suspiciously then took a step closer. I started to panic when he shut the door close. I could hear my heart beat rapidly in my chest. _What if he heard? What if he knew Annabeth likes someone else? Why am I worrying about that now?! He's fricking here. In my cabin. Gods! Nico, will you shut up?!_ I argued with myself mentally.

"There's something you're not telling me, is there?" his voice sounded serious. I should be careful with what I say next. It's like treading on a minefield here. I finally look at him, keeping my face devoid of emotion, and raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?"

_Smooth_. I wanted to smack myself. The taller brunette narrowed his eyes and leaned on the wall opposite to me. "It seemed weird seeing you and Annabeth together. I couldn't imagine you guys being in one room together. For some unknown reason, both of you has a reputation of having an awkward tension around each other" he said. I shrugged my shoulders. "So?" I asked nonchalantly. He sighed in defeat. "_So_, there's something going on" he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Is there?" I asked innocently. He stared at me as if contemplating what to say next. "Why won't you tell me?" he whispered softly but enough for me to hear. "What's there to tell?" I tilted my head as I stared back at him. I did a mental victory dance when he frowned. "Fine, whatever. It's probably just me. I wanted to ask you something but it slipped off my mind when I entered your cabin" the son of the sea god uncrossed his arms and sat beside me.

I slowly scooted away as to not gain attention. "Yeah, what gives? You just came barging in" I scowled at him for not knocking. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled sheepishly. "I know. Sorry about that" He apologized. I grimaced and decided to let it go. "I swear, one of these days, you're going to barge in again on something unpleasant" I mumbled low. He stared at the floor when he suddenly grinned wide. "Like you jacking off?" He teased. I looked at him in horror. "No, you idiot!" I punched him on the arm. Percy laughed hard and, fortunately, didn't notice the blush that started to spread on my face.

_You're going to be the death of me_. I cried mentally. After laughing, we decided to head outside to train. Sleep slipped off my mind as I spent my day with Percy.


	7. Chapter 7: Make Or Break

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter. I know it isn't like me to write something like that. Well, at least I know I'm not. Also, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting in the shadows. My laptop broke and I was only able to make a third of this chapter. Anyways, it's fixed now so, yeah, I'll try to update earlier. No promises though. And I have other plots in mind so this fanfic won't last long. The end is near. Really, really, really near. I think. **

**Song: Hey Baby, Here's That Song You Wanted by Blessthefall**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Part Seven **

**No one's POV**

It's been three days since Nico and Anubis started hanging out. Every single day, the son of Poseidon would only greet the son of Hades before he went off to Anubis' apartment. Knowing that Nico has developed a better friendship –or relationship– with the god of funerals, it triggered a lever in the sea prince's emotions. Percy wakes up early in the morning just to catch up with Nico before he shadow travels to the other's apartment. Mind you, the son of the sea god dislikes the departure of the ghost king. He fears that whenever Nico left, he might not come back.

But he always pushes the thought away. Nico wouldn't do that. Would he? He ran away once. Or, regarding from what Jason said, he ran away lots of times. How Percy did not notice that is beyond his ken. But a wave of relief always washes over him when he sees the younger demigod back from his visit.

The lever of emotions triggering inside the sea prince only starts to crank up whenever it has something to do with the younger demigod. The lever in Percy's emotions has different stages. The first is when he looks at Nico. It sends a spark of excitement? Anxiety? Joy? Whatever it was, the sea prince is thrilled to be in Nico's presence. The second stage is when he found out Nico has been having a closer relationship with Anubis and/or Jason. Percy feels like there's a boundary between them. An unknown boundary that separates him from Nico but he couldn't tell what it is. It makes him feel out-of-reach for the younger demigod.

The third one must have been imaginary. The almost more-than-friendly remarks and the intimate but not so intimate touches Nico and Anubis have been engaging in. Percy knows that Nico can barely tolerate physical contact. Only when he hugs Hazel or when he lets Percy hug him. Most of the time, to say the least. Probably even Jason but Percy has no clue if Nico would let the son of Jupiter even hug him. The last time he saw Anubis and Nico physically contact each other, it had been that morning in the woods.

It almost violated him, in some way. Nico's hugs were rare and when he let someone touch him, normally, he's not expected to touch back. Seeing Nico hug Anubis struck something in the older teen. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he thought of Nico's limit to physical contact special. That's why when he saw him hugging the Egyptian god, he felt like the hugs he gives him meant nothing. Not that he's complaining but the way they look so close just _burned_ him.

It's not a valid excuse to feel that way and Percy knows that. Sometimes it triggers too when he thinks about it too much. Nico can't be gay. Is he? Anubis said he harbors an interest in one guy specifically so Percy disregarded the thought of Nico being straight. Bisexual, maybe.

That's three stages of the lever of emotions jammed into Percy's brain. The others are yet to be discovered. During those three days, Percy tried to contact the son of Jupiter. He knew Jason knew something. Probably even knew who Nico's love interest is but he wouldn't budge.

Jason disconnected any iris-messages from the son of the sea god. This was frustrating him somehow. He felt the need to convince Nico that loving the same gender isn't wrong and that he can offer his help in the situation. Rethinking the idea, Percy smiled as he imagined the grinning face of Nico di Angelo once he finally stops hiding. And maybe even get together with his 'love interest'.

He wants Nico to be happy even if it kills him.

The hugs were one thing but seeing the ghost king smile genuinely was everything Percy could imagine. Deep down, a nagging ache starts to tug on him. Getting Nico to feel happy again is a goal. He had lost all happiness when the death of his sister came crashing down on him. It was a huge hit; one that left a scar to remember. His smiles were rare nowadays but Percy manages to get the younger demigod smiling at random times.

Percy was not dumb. He knows that seeing Nico with Anubis is making him jealous. That's why whenever he and Nico hang out he tries to lengthen their time together. Truth be told, the sea prince might even harbor feelings for the ghost king. Feelings certainly beyond the feelings you have for your little brother. No. He's starting to see Nico in a new light.

He knows it's been bothering him after what Anubis told him days ago. Nico likes someone and it's definitely not Percy is what he thought. His friends start to worry about him spacing out when they talk to him or when he's training with other demigods. There's this one time where he spaced out during one of his sparring and the girl from the Ares cabin accidentally hit him on the arm. At least that got him out of his trance. Annabeth has been noticing it recently and the way she acts around him is what sparks the awkward tension in the air.

The son of Poseidon tried putting his arm around her once but it just didn't seem right. To make things weirder, she only wiggled out his grasp. From then on, they refrained from touching each other the way couples do. It was a silent agreement between the two. Neither knew what was going on in the other's mind. But that made it worse. The more time they spend time apart, the less the feelings they have for each other. And the more Percy has been thinking about Nico.

It felt unfair to the brunette. He was with Annabeth. Not Nico. The daughter of Athena gave him sympathetic glances when he stared off into space or knowing glances when his eyebrows are furrowed in thought. "Don't think too hard" she says. Percy wouldn't acknowledge her until he hears her voice. The way he felt for her is slowly turning to ones he had with his friends. He sees her more like a best friend than a lover. That doesn't mean he doesn't love her. He does but in a more friendly way.

Since iris-message won't work, he decided to take the longer route. He traveled to Camp Jupiter with Mrs. O'Leary. Most Romans _*cough*Octavian*cough*_ weren't exactly pleased with his visit but when Reyna saw him, she led him in. Least to say, he startled the son of Jupiter. He looked shocked if not, anxious. For the whole day, he confided in the roman and told him his problems. If Nico trusted Jason of his latent homosexual tendencies, then why shouldn't he? Throughout the discussion, Jason was all but jittery. He tapped his foot on the ground or would sometimes wring his hands in a nervous gesture.

But Percy did not fail to notice the roman hiding his small satisfied grin.

**Percy's POV**

"I say wing it", Jason says, "tell him". The roman encouraged me to tell Nico about my feelings for him.

I don't even know how it came to this. Three days ago, I was hanging out with Annabeth. I had my arm around her and everything was all good. Then I saw Nico and Anubis. I guess I was pretty startled considering the fact that I froze and just gaped at them like they had two heads. Or four, if each. I made a fool out of myself when they talked to me and I just– For a second, talking and interacting with Nico like that made it look like they were together. I mean, it didn't bother me at first but then it got to me once I found out Nico's been hanging out with Anubis more often.

"Hello? Earth to Percy" a hand that belonged to the son of Jupiter waved in front of my face. "They're right. You do space out a lot" he said. They? "Who they?" I asked, blinking once then turning to him. "Your friends at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth told me what's been happening" he toned down the last part but I heard. Annabeth. What are we? What _were_ we? As I figured out, I wasn't the only one acting different around her. She would occasionally brush off my touches or wiggle out of my reach. And to be frank, I didn't mind. I don't mind.

Jason seems to notice my problem but didn't bother asking. And I respect that. "So, as I was saying, you should figure out for sure if you really do have feelings for him. You don't want him getting the wrong idea" he said. "Wrong idea?" I repeated. He only shrugged as if not interested in answering and stretched back against the couch. I sighed and leaned further down in my seat. "It's better to let him know than dropping subtle hints. Trust me when I say Nico likes things straightforward" the other teen said. I thought I heard him mutter "Little hypocrite he is" but it's probably nothing.

"It might make things awkward between us. He might only see me as a bigger brother" I frowned at the hopeless thought. I've never been this worked up over someone. Nico makes me feel emotions I haven't felt before. He's the reason why I wake up early in the morning. And if you know me any better, I'm not a big fan of early hours but seeing Nico makes up for it though.

"Doesn't hurt to try" the roman shrugged and went to stand up. He paced across the room and muttered incoherent words. "So, what's up with you and Piper?" I asked, trying to push my anxiety over Nico away. I watched as Jason's shoulders sagged and his walking ceased. Something told me they're not in good terms. "We're f-fine" he drawled. He stuttered too. Hah! Lies.

I sat up straighter and looked at him suspiciously. Somehow, through the silence, he sensed me staring. He turned to me and looked at me with desperation. "We're fine, really"

"Are you?" I asked. A few seconds passed and he let out a defeated breath. He shook his head and took a seat beside me. Poor guy. Their relationship wasn't going so well. I almost felt bad for him if I weren't in the same condition as he is. "What happened?" I raised an eyebrow after he sat down. He frowned as he tried to recall the events of last time. "Something just seemed off about her. The sparks disappeared whenever we touch each other" he frowned. Sparks, huh? Good choice of words there, Sparky.

"I don't know what went wrong. It seemed like yesterday, we had undying love for each other then the next day, it just went and go" he said. I winced. The story reminded me something like the relationship Annabeth and I have, as of now. Just as I was about to ask further more questions, Jason's face contorted into mild determination. "So, you and Annabeth…" he trailed off. A part of me wanted him to continue whatever it was he was going to say but another part of me didn't.

I kept quiet, not knowing what to say exactly. "If you feel sure about your feelings for Nico and are willing to change this broken relationship with Annabeth into friendship, I only have one suggestion for you" the roman started. I looked up at him as a sign to let him keep going. "Break up with her and confess to Nico" the determination in his features softened to one of caring. He really cares for Nico just as I care for him too.

It looked like the rational thing to do. I had to break up with Annabeth. Things aren't going the way we wanted in the relationship. I just have to think of a way how to break the news to her. _'Hey Annabeth. Listen, I don't think this is going to work between us_' or I could go for the usual '_It's not you, it's me_' excuse. Actually, no, let's not do that. But am I really into Nico? That cute, little, adorable ball of death? …. Yeah, I'm sure I am. So, what, do I go '_Hey Annabeth, guess what? I'm gay!_' in front of her face? Yeah. No. Let's not do that either.

"I have no idea how to break the news to her, Jay" I muttered helplessly. I buried my face with both my hands. C'mon, Percy! You battled with monsters, saved Olympus, stood up to the Gods and here you are, whimpering over an upcoming break-up.

"To start things off, are you gay? I mean, you should be. You can't not be gay if you're in love with Di Angelo" he shrugged as if accepting his own answer. But that was the problem. Am I really gay? "To be honest, I never gave a thought about other guys. Nico is the only one I've been thinking about, if that's what you were asking" I replied. My face started to feel a little hot.

The son of Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "Not gay. Only Nicosexual. Got it" he hummed. It took me a second to get what he said. I punched him on the arm lightly and shook my head disbelievingly. "I guess you _are_ right" I thought out loud. "Pfff. I'm always right" he smirked smugly. I rolled my eyes in retort. I decided to call Mrs. O'Leary and head back to Camp Half-Blood. I said my goodbyes to Jason, Reyna, and even Hazel when she saw me passing by.

I walked back to my cabin and tried to avoid eye contact. Once I entered, I splashed water onto my face and paced across my cabin. How was I going to do this? I still loved her but in a friendly way. I want us to stay best friends without holding grudges of each other. '_Hey Annabeth! You're my best friend, right? So, you'll understand if I say this isn't going well and my feelings toward you only extend to friendship, right? Right? Because I don't want to hurt you but I don't see this going anywhere_' '_Annabeth, let's face it. This relationship is on a bad turn. I love you but as a best friend. I think we're better off as friends_' '_So, about our relationship–_'

"Seaweed Brain?" A knock erupted from my cabin door thus breaking off my thoughts. I recognized the voice to be Annabeth's and panicked. Do I tell her now? I should. The longer this –whatever this is– goes on, the more we're hurting.I take a deep breath and went to greet her. "Hey Annabeth" I smiled nervously. She didn't notice it but if she did, she made no move to acknowledge it. I let her in and closed the door. My hands suddenly turned sweaty and the temperature heightened.

Oh gods, this is it. I need to break-up with her. "Annabeth," I called to get her attention. She turned, a somewhat slightly fearful yet hopeful expression on her face. Okay, what do I say? "Uhh…" Wow. Good job. There's a reason they call me Seaweed Brain for a reason. I stared at her dumbly, my mind betraying the speeches I prepared minutes ago. Fortunately the Wise Girl she is understood. "Percy, let's break up. I don't think this is going anywhere" Yep, definitely what I was going to say. "I imagine you already have someone at mind? I'm sorry it had to go this way but if possible, can we be friends?" Annabeth asked.

Regaining my consciousness, I blinked at her. "Yeah. That's what I was going to say but my brain sort of short circuited" I laughed lightly. The daughter of Athena smiled warmly and went to give me a hug. A departing hug. The hug to end this relationship once and for all. While we're at it, why don't I tell her about my– "Also, I think I like Piper" she blurted out. I released from our hug to gape at her. Oh, what, she's into girls now?

"You what?!" the news shocked me, that's for sure. I didn't mean to sound too repulsed. She smiled sheepishly and probably didn't notice. I took a sharp breath and said, "I like Nico"

She stared at me with wide eyes. I frowned, not expecting to be her reaction. Well, I sort of did but c'mon. Give me a break. Her eyes softened and a grin stretched across her lips. "Di Angelo, huh? Didn't know you liked it Italian" she giggled. My face started to heat up from embarrassment and she laughed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Oh ha, ha. Very funny. What ever happened to the battle of the beauty vs. the brains?" I mocked.

Annabeth shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "Love is a battlefield" Damn right. I chuckled at her. "Doesn't that saying go to the Aphrodite and Ares cabin? Seems likely" I said. She shrugged again and went to depart from my cabin. "I'll see ya' later, Seaweed Brain" she saluted goodbye and left. I smiled and heaved a content sigh. I lolled face-down onto my bed and suddenly felt like the earth was lifted off my shoulders. For once, I slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

_^-^- Meanwhile, at Camp Jupiter -^-^_

**No one's POV**

"Jason, I'm sorry"

A daughter of Aphrodite looked down from the iris-message connecting her with a certain son of Zeus. Or Jupiter, since he's roman.

Jason, on the other side, grimaced. "Piper, please talk to me. If it's something I did, I'm sorry. I can't afford talking to you like this. Like something's wrong between us. It's killing me," he cried. "you helped me when my memories were scattered lost. You've been there for me and protected me. In return, I also protected you. I remember you looking so desperately lost when I said I can't recall any memories. I saw it in your eyes, Piper. It's the strong determination you have in your eyes that made me fall in-love with you" the roman held back the tears that threatened to fall.

Piper looked up, looking more broken as possible. When she saw the teary-eyed teen, she let out a sob. "I know, Jason. Everything felt so perfect between us. I would be lying if I said you aren't the best boyfriend ever. But things change. I'm sorry. I don't think…" she stifled a cry and closed her eyes.

_Come on, Piper McLean. You can go this_, she urged herself. "I don't think we can keep going on like this" she voiced out her thoughts since a few days ago.

Recently, the brunette has been hanging out with a certain daughter of Athena. She hung out with her as if she was trying to repay all the time she hasn't spent with Jason. Piper thought she was pretty cool too. She admired her willingness, bravery, and idolized her. But then her admiration for her turned to something she didn't expect. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest whenever she saw her. Her skin tingled whenever their arms brushed. Her cheeks would turn rosy pink whenever Annabeth smiled.

She brushed it off at first but then the more she ignored it, the more her sudden attraction for her increased. Guilt was eating Piper up immediately after that. How could she feel that way? She had a boyfriend. One who's a guy. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. But maybe that's it. She had a _boy_friend. Last time she checked, she still liked guys. But what's with the sudden change of sexuality? She finally accepted it and knew what she felt for Annabeth. Piper isn't the type to cheat so she settled for a break-up.

"I'm sorry Jason" she shook her head fiercely as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks.

She didn't want to hurt her friend but it had to be done. "There's someone else, is there?" the teen from the other side of the iris-message slumped. Jason felt worn out. He wanted to crawl into his bed and forget this happened. He wanted to wake up in the morning thinking all of this was a dream. A nightmare, to be precise. Piper was quiet. They were already breaking up. No use trying to hide her feelings. She might as well tell the truth.

She inhaled deeply and sighed. _Here it goes_, she thought.

"I'm in love with Annabeth"


	8. Chapter 8: Of Endings and Kisses

**A/N: The final chapter's here! I hope you guys liked this fanfic and stay tuned in for my upcoming fanfics. I'm pretty sure I have a lot more in mind but it'll take time for me to write the stories down. I'll see you guys in my upcoming fanfics. Arrivederci!  
**

**Song: A Love Like War by All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes  
**

* * *

**Personal Space, Dam It!: Part Eight**

"I'm in love with Annabeth"

Jason's eyes widened to the point where they looked like plates. Piper only grimaced and shifted on her bed. Soon, she'll have to head out for dinner but she has to set things first. She doesn't want her friend to keep his life wrapped around her finger. She was finally letting go. The daughter of Aphrodite has fallen for another. She knew things aren't going to go well now that her attraction has shifted to another.

"Oh. Umm.. okay. I understand now" she lifted her head to the sound of her now ex-boyfriend. Jason smiled kindly at her. "I understand Piper. It'll still be hard to see you love someone else but knowing I definitely have zero chances, I'm pretty sure I'll just have to go for the friendzone" he joked. Piper laughed and rolled her eyes. That is one thing she liked about Jason. He understood when things are going rough. Times like these when situations are tense and he tries to ease it up. "Definitely, bestie" she grinned at the teen in the iris-message.

"I gotta go, Pipes. I'll see you guys sometime" he ended the call by swiping his hand across the mist. Piper sighed as she stared where the misty form of her ex used to be. She was single again and managed to keep things steady with Jason. He was now her friend. She smiled and went out her cabin to look for a certain someone. She heard Annabeth and Percy were on a rocky road in their relationship. She felt sorry for the couple yet guilt spread her whenever she felt hopeful about finally having the daughter of Athena for herself. She was going to be by Annabeth's side to comfort her when the time they break-up finally do happen.

_^-^- The next day -^-^_

**Nico's POV**

Ugh. Okay, I swear. I won't ever eat ice cream with Anubis ever again. I shadow traveled back to my cabin to grab a new shirt. The one I'm wearing was smudged with two ice creams of different flavors. It was his idea of dessert after breakfast. We got ice cream then he accidentally got ice cream on his finger. Hah, accident my ass. He wiped it on my shirt so I reciprocated. One thing led to another and we ended up with ice cream on our shirts.

I had to turn in for the night by his apartment since I drained out my energy trying to shadow travel us to different places; one being China. I don't want to talk about it. And after that was the ice cream incident. Here I am now, groaning as I stand in the middle of my cabin with sticky ice cream trickling down my shirt. I grabbed a new shirt out and tossed it on my bed. Gross. Now some of the ice cream that dribbled down my shirt managed to get under the fabric and get my chest sticky. I walked to the bathroom and took my shirt off to wash the reminiscence of the drying up ice cream.

"Nico!"

A voice from behind startled me. I turned around quickly to scowl at its owner, Jason Grace. The lousy roman chose the best time to iris-message me. Really. "The heck do you want, Grace? I'm kind of busy" To emphasize my point, I gestured down to my bare torso. The blonde raised an eyebrow and took in my sight then eyed my stray shirt on the counter.

"Is that…?" his eyes grew wide, a finger pointing at the clothing material mixed with ice cream. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Dude, who took your v-card?!" the other teen exclaimed.

"My _what?_" my eyebrows furrowed, trying to decipher what he meant. He rolled his eyes and gave me a pointed look. "Don't look at me like that, mister. Now tell me, who did you spread your legs for?" Jason demanded. My jaw dropped as I stared at him. "What?! What makes you think I slept with someone?!" I yelled. I turned around to turn on the faucet and wash my chest. I grabbed a towel and wiped my torso with it. I turned back to the roman to see him staring back at the messy shirt. "Really, Nico? I can pretty well see the result from your hot steamy make-out session that I assume is with a guy" he glanced at me and grinned slyly. I realized he must've mistaken the ice cream for something else. Well, no wonder. Anubis had ordered vanilla.

"Wait, that" I pointed back at the shirt, "that's ice cream, moron" I deadpanned.

"Psshhh, yeah. And I'm a flying donkey" he snorted. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and groaned. "Now that you said it, it sort of does make sense. You're an ass and you fly. Thank you for clarifying my confusion" I rolled my eyes. "You're signing yourself up in my death list" I jeered. I leaned back on the counter, seeing that this conversation is far from over. "I'll die proudly knowing my best friend has finally gotten laid" he smirked proudly. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Just… shut up. It's ice cream" I muttered. The older teen didn't hear me; or rather, ignored my futile attempts to convey my innocence.

"Though I wonder how it got on your shirt. Oooohh, did you blow him?" his eyes sparkled mischievously. I wanted to smack the guy at the same time laugh. Of course, defense took over. "No!" I shouted. No use trying to convince. I'll just have to hear the end of it. "You definitely _blew_ him away seeing that that's a huge mess he made" he winked at me and grinned wide like a Cheshire cat.

I blinked with owlish eyes. "We did not do anything"

"Hah! We. Who's we? Hmmm?" he urged on. Okay, I'm having none of this. I'm setting my foot down. "Gods Jason, can't your schist-filled brain just stop thinking for a while? Not that it ever functioned" I retorted. I smirked at the offended look I got out of him. "Hey! My brain functions just alright. But really, who's the hunk?" he huffed. I groaned and reached up to pull my dark colored hair. "No one. I hung out with Anubis" I regretted saying that once it left my lips. Oh no. Here it comes…

"Anubis? ! Oh, I knew something was going on between you two when I saw you in his apartment" his face lightened up as if he just figured out the most impossible mystery in the world. Mysteries such as how we became friends.

"Jason–" I warned but was suddenly cut off.

"You sneaky skank. This is why you come back late at night, isn't it?"

He pointed a finger at me. Oh, you did _not_ just cut me off. Forget skank. Nobody cuts the Ghost King off. But instead, I took a deep breath and shook my head. "How do you know I come back at night?" I questioned him. "A little birdy told me. But seriously–" Ohh, loophole. I'm going for it. "I didn't sleep with Anubis!" I yelled. I pointed back at the shirt lying on the counter. "Nor is _that_ what you think it is. We were eating ice cream and I just got home from an ice cream fight" Hah. Feel how it's like to cut you off. Pricky move, no?

"Oh Nico, the way you express your words are really colorful" he sighed. I heard this saying how every time you sigh, a piece of your soul is exhaled from your body. Being the child of a death, I know how ridiculous that saying is. But right now, I'd be happy if that saying is a fact. Maybe I could even request it down there. Tell Thanatos to take people's life piece by piece by every sigh they exhale. Hah, no. Who am I kidding?

I stalked out of the bathroom to get the clean shirt on my bed and slipped it on. Jason's voice continued to drone on from the bathroom. After putting the shirt on, I went back to my bathroom. The roman proceeded to talk as if he didn't notice me walk out. Good. Better keep walking now. I turned around to leave again but finally, Jason noticed and called out to me.

"Listen to me!" I turned around and glared at the blonde. Apparently, he didn't see how frustrated I was. "I most definitely will. Tell me all the detail though not every single detail" he said.

"Jason–"

"I just want to know how the frickle frackle was between you two. I'm so proud of you. Though, I didn't see this coming. Anubis?"

"Jason, listen for once! We bought ice cream. A bit from Anubis' dribbled down his hand and he wiped it on my shirt. Then I did the same to his. Then henceforth, a cold, creamy war has been declared" I explained. I tossed the dirty shirt on a pile of other clothes I promised to clean later on.

"... Okay. I'm sorry I misunderstood" he cast his gaze downwards.

"You better be"

"But besides talking about your non-existent sex life, I contacted you for something else"

"What is it?" he looked back up at me. "It's about Percy–", but before he could continue, the mist vanished. Leaving a blurry trail of blonde as the mist dispersed. "What in the name of…" I muttered. I walked out of the bathroom to collect my sword. As I strapped the sword to my belt, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to face a rather apprehensive son of Poseidon. "May I help you?"

"Hey. Uhhh… Can we talk?" Percy mumbled. He avoided eye contact which I found rather strange. He always looked at me in the eye when we talk. I nodded and motioned for him to continue speaking. "I mean in your cabin" his voice was barely a whisper but I heard. I opened the door wide enough for him to enter and so he did. He sat on my bed and tapped his foot as a sign of anxiety. I crossed my arms as I waited for him to speak.

"I have a question. Since you're my friend, I thought maybe I'd ask you about it" he said. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "About what?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Nico, if you're in-love with a guy but you don't know if he likes you back, how do you confess your love to them without acting like a complete fool of yourself?" he blurted out quick. I blinked at the question. Was Percy…. _interested_ in a guy? Jealousy boiled inside me as I gritted my teeth. "Why the sudden question?" I asked. He opened his eyes but stared hard on the floor as if inspecting a miniscule of dust.

"Because I love this boy dearly and I'm afraid he might not love me back" he said sadly.

I wanted to cry yet I held myself back. Percy's in-love with a guy and even in his homosexual (or bisexual) state, he hasn't seen me in another light. I bit back my tongue to shout at him. "It's better to tell him directly. Gods know what might happen if you don't tell him sooner. He might fall in-love with someone else or something unfortunate happens. Let him know about the feelings you have for him before he is completely out of your reach" Gods, I'm a hypocrite aren't I? Telling the boy I love who doesn't know I love him to confess his love for the person he likes. Encouraging him the way I wanted someone to encourage me to confess to him. My heart ached at that point.

I was completely calm on the outside. But on the inside, emotions stirred up a storm. I was enraged at myself for not telling him sooner. Yet, here I am, telling _him_ exactly what I should have done weeks ago; maybe even years ago. Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. My secret crush and forever out of my reach. Nico di Angelo, freak by the shadows. Huge loser who'll never get what he wants. But what is it that I want? I wanted Percy, yes. I'm sure of that. And I also want him to be happy. No matter what, I want to make sure he is happy. Seeing him happy with another guy is like acid to the bones. I might probably never want to see him again but a part of me wants to support him all the way. Even if it isn't me he wants.

Speak now, di Angelo, or forever hold your peace.

"Percy–"

"Nico, I love you"

A stunned silence followed. My eyes nearly bulged out as I stared at the boy in front of me. Percy got up and stood close to my face. He brought a hand up and caressed my cheek. A feel the heat rising up to my face. "I-I don't…. understand" I muttered. The older teen looked deeply hurt. He looked into my eyes with sudden sadness. "Nico, I've been falling for you these couple days. And falling hard. Seeing you with Anubis was a good smack in the face 'cause, to be honest, I was pretty jealous. I know you guys are probably together now or something so I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to get this off my chest. But no matter what, my feelings for you won't ever change" he said.

Thinking that he thought I probably didn't like him back, I started to find my voice. Or, actions, more so. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. His eyes widened at the impact of his lips against mine. I pulled away and buried my face into his shirt, embarrassed of looking at the sea prince. "Percy, ever since I met you, I fell deeply in-love with you. You have no idea how it feels to hear you say those words that I've been dreaming you say forever. I. Love. You" I mumbled into his shirt.

The tears in my eyes spilled forth as I cried of joy. His arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled my hair with his nose. "Oh Nico" he whispered. No words were spoken as I continued to hug him. The sobbing started to die down. He hefted me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his hips. He looked at me straight in the eye and vice versa. My arms tightened around his neck as I slowly leaned forward.

He smiled wholeheartedly and closed the distance between us. Our lips moved in sync with each other; emotions poured into the kiss. We kissed slowly but passionately. He stepped back until his leg hit the foot of the bed. We came crashing down fast on the bed but I stopped my fall by using my arms as support. I stared down at the green eyes that looked up at me in surprise. A light yet noticeable blush spread across his cheeks. I smiled and leaned again for another kiss.

His hands traveled up from my hips to my back then finally on my hair. I shifted my legs to straddle him and deepen the kiss. A low moan erupted from his mouth. I grinned, knowing that it was me who made him sound that way. I reluctantly separated and panted from the loss of breath. I looked just as flushed as the teen beneath me. "Be mine?" Percy smiled after regaining his breath. I nodded eagerly and pecked him on the lips. "Yes" I whispered.

Then a sudden thought came to me. I immediately sat up and backed away from the son of Poseidon. "But Annabeth!" I reminded him. I stared at him horrified. How could he do this to his girlfriend? Well, I know Annabeth's head-over-heels for Piper but it doesn't seem right kissing her boyfriend. Percy chuckled and placed his hands on my waist. "We broke up. I guess I forgot to tell you" he said.

I slapped him on the arm and narrowed my eyes. "You could've told me sooner to not feel guilty. Gods. Did she say why though?"

"Yeah. She's gone gaga over Piper"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. But isn't Piper with Jason?" I frowned. Last I heard from the son of Jupiter, things weren't going well for the couple. Percy nodded grimly. "He told me so himself" he said. He sat up and, with my protesting, placed me on his lap. "You know," he started. I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "What?" I said. I placed my hands on his shoulder and stared up at him. "You're adorable" he grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes and scowled. "I am the son of Hades, ambassador of Pluto and Ghost King. I am _not_ adorable" I narrowed my eyes at him. Sadly, the eyes didn't work as he only laughed at me.

"Yep. And also cute" he placed his lips on my neck and nibbled. I bit my lip from giggling like a Japanese school girl (no offense). I was sort of ticklish. It sent jolts down my back and I gasped. "Nico Nico Nico Nico! Guess what?!" A loud female voice from behind the door yelled. I groaned and removed myself from Percy's lap. "Is that… Annabeth?" Percy looked at the door. I shrugged and went to open it. "Did you finally get the girl of your dreams in your bed?" I teased as I stared at the blonde. Then my eyes traveled to the hand she was holding. My eyes traveled up and found the daughter of Aphrodite blushing. "Oh" I stared.

"Hey, eyes off my girlfriend, di Angelo" Annabeth warned but a playful smile was etched on her face. I grinned and gestured to their linked hands. "Seriously? When did _this_ happen?"

"When Piper came to me about her break up with Jason and how she _faked_ her mourning over her now ex" Annabeth explained. She looked inside my cabin and spotted Percy. She grinned manically and looked at me. "Sooooo, I see you got dream boy on your bed" she chuckled. Piper raised an eyebrow and spotted Percy as well.

"Percy, huh?" she directed it at me. I blushed and crossed my arms. "So what of it?" I pouted. A set of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back into a chest. Wise Girl looked back up at him then me. "You two together now?" she asked. I nodded stiffly, still not being used to the public display of affection. "That's cute" Piper piped in. Hahah. Piped in. Moving on.

"I guess we all have our happy endings" Percy rested his chin on my shoulder and inhaled my scent. Again, I blushed and looked down at the floor. Annabeth cooed and placed an arm around her girlfriend. "We could go for some sword fighting in the arena" the daughter of Athena suggested. We nodded and went to grab our swords.

_^-^- After a few hours -^-^_

Percy's POV

I slipped into my bed in my boxers. I can't stop grinning at the memory of kissing Nico di Angelo. My heart thumped in my chest as I remembered the way his lips moved against mine. How his height made him perfect enough for our bodies to come together when I wrapped my arms around him. I love the way he smelled. He smelled of earth and I couldn't get enough of it. Call it a kink or whatever. He's mine and mine alone. "Hey"

I jumped from my bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Someone burst out laughing and I looked up to see my ghost king grinning. "How's the floor, Perce?" he mocked. He offered a hand to help me up but instead, I grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of me. "You tell me" I whispered in his ear. He kept silent and I watched how his face reddened. Cute.

"Hahah. Very funny"

He lifted himself off of me and sat on my bed. I stood up to sit beside him. "What brings you here?" I asked while I placed an arm around him. He snuggled closer to me. I shifted our positions so that we were lying down on my bed. "What? Can't I sleep with my boyfriend?" He said. Nico sat up again to lift his shirt off and to take off his pants. I found myself staring at him and flushed in embarrassment once I realized what I was doing.

"Sure, stare all you want. Free access to the one and only Percy Jackson" he curled up against me and pressed his lips on my cheek to kiss it.

"Mmm. I feel pretty special now" I joked. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. In return, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my bare chest. We started to doze off in each other's arms but not before I said, "I love you. Good night, Nico"

"I love you too, Percy. Good night, mio amato" he whispered.


End file.
